Naruto Mitarashi
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: This story is about Naruto running into the woods. He finds himself being chased after by the villagers again. But this time someone helps him and becomes narut's new mother. This is the story about Naruto Mitarashi.
1. finding his tenshi

Naruto is a six year old boy who's running for his life from a group of adults that are trying to kill him.

"Get back here demon!" One of the yelled at him.

"We just want to play with you!" A other one yelled.

Naruto just kept running away and into a woods that know as the forest of death and he just kept running also he's not thinking about where he's heading. He then bumps into a woman with purple hair and Naruto is now on the ground scared but she had no idea why he would be this much afraid of her this much but when she sees the group of people coming it hit her. Their after this kid to hurt him and she not going to let them hurt this cute little boy.

"Its you snake bitch and just hand him over so we can kill the little demon" One of them said.

"If you don't want be eating by snakes then I think you should leave now" Anko said to them in a deadly tone of voice.

"You wouldn't do anything to people of the village because if you do your go to jail snake whore" One of them said to her.

She look down at the scared little blonde hair kid then looked back at the mob then said to them in a cold and deadly tone of voice. "If you don't leave now then you will be killed" Once she said that the mob start to run away because their know she will kill them if she had to.

"Are you ok?" She asked him in a calm and caring tone of voice.

"Yea but who are you and why did you help me?" He asked her with a nervous and sacred tone of voice.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi and the reason why I helped you is because no one has the right to hurt you" She said to him as she rubbed his head.

"My is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm glad you help me" He said as he hugged her which made Anko smile at him. "_I should adopt him so no one else can hurt him. But will the hokage let me adopt him?"_

"Would you like it if I adopted you?" She asked him in a caring voice as she rubs his head.

"But if you do that their will be mean to you and hurt you" He said to her in a worried tone of voice. Because he is worried that if she helps him then people will hurt her and call her names or worst.

"Don't worry their do that normal so it ok" She replied back to him. "_He is a kind person and I need to made sure he never stop being this caring boy"_

"Than I'm happy that your adopting me" He said back with a smile on his face and he also hugged her again. Naruto was glad that he finally going to have a mother because he waited his whole life for one and now he getting a chance to have one.

"You should be happy because your going be the son of Anko Mitarashi" She said in a joking way to him which made him smile at her.

"Ok Ka-chan" When he said that Anko smiled at him and kissed his cheek which cause him to turn red.

"We need to go to Hokage office to tell him about this" She said to him and he nodded but didn't leave her chest so Anko picked him up and carried him to the Hokage office.

When Anko walked into the office with Naruto on her chest their see two anbus and the Hokage but when Naruto sees the masks he jumped off Anko and hides under the hokage desk.

"Take your mask off cat" The dog mask man said as he removed his and called for Naruto. Naruto only came out when the woman took off her anbu mask and he notice that the man was the one that summon dogs for him to play with.

"Pakkun" He said to the man who just smiled and nodded to him then summed Pakkun. Naruto started to pet him and the poor dog looked at Kakashi like why me why did you do this to me.

"Anko what happened?" Hokage asked to her.

"A mob tried to kill him and I stop them but also I'm going to adopt him" She said to the hokage who chocked when he heard she was going to adopt Naruto.

"Why do you want do that?" The hokage asked her in a worried voice.

"Because he is hated by everyone and no one is nice to him but also he is a cute kid" She said as she plays with Naruto cheeks. Naruto was to busy to notice because he was staring at the purple hair woman in the anbu gear but Anko notice what he was doing and smirk.

"Kakashi why is Naruto afraid to see Anbu in their masks?" Anko asked him with a cold stare.

"Because a man with a mask of a tiger hurt me before and dog mask helped me and summoned Pakkun" He said as he hugged Pakkun to death.

"I have to go now" Pakkun said as he wanted to live a other day so he poof into smoke.

But Naruto understand then went back to staring at the beautiful anbu woman.

"why you staring at Yuugao like that little Naru-kun?" Once she said that it made him blush and hide behind Kakashi who just laugh at what was going on.

"Why did you do that Anko?" Yuugao asked her friend.

"You most really wanted him to stare at you more ahah" She said back to her friend and also giggle to.

"Cut it out" She walked to Naruto and kissed his cheek and then played with his cheeks which turned his face a beet red color.

"His cheek are fun to play with don't you think?" Anko asked her friend who playing with Naruto cheeks.

"Yea but me and Kakashi have to go now but make should you pay me a visit with little Naruto" She said back to her friend.

"Will do and I think Naruto will like that to" She said back to her friend before she left in a wave of leafs which Kakashi did the same.

"Anko here are the adopting papers to sign" He said to her.

"She's pretty" Naruto said outland then covered his mouth.

"Does someone have a crush on Yuugao" When she said that he nodded to her

"Don't tell her please" He begged her.

"I wouldn't tell her because you will when you get older" She said to him with a smirk.

"So Naruto like older women" The hokage added in.

"I guess he does and the papers are signed now" She said to him.

"Naruto your new name is Naruto Mitarashi and I hope you like your new kaa" The hokage said as he took a poof from his pipe.

"Yea I finally get a kaa!" He cried as he hugged her.

"I glad your happy to have me as your kaa" She replied back to him.

"I will never stop being happy that you're my kaa" He said to her with a smile on his face.

"Thank you and lets get you to the place your be living at" She said with a smile on her face but the hokage couldn't help back smile because Anko is smiling true smiles now and not fake ones.

"Kaa I have one rule' He said to her.

"What that?" She replied back.

"You can't have sex with people' Once he said that both Anko blushed and Hokage chocked on his pipe.

"Fine Naru-kun" She said back with a smile.

"Lets get going!" He cried out to her who just smiled at him then she picked him up.

"What do you want for your next birthday?" She asked him as she walks out of the hokage office.

"A katana and a wakizashi" He said to his new kaa.

"Ok but make should you don't stab yourself" She replied back to him.

'Yea! I guess I get a katana and wakizashi in seven days!" He cried out to her again.

"I guess you do and I hope your happy" She said to him as both of them are smiling.

When Anko gets to her place which is now their place she opens the door.

"This is your place now Naru-kun and your room is the one on the right" She said to him.

"What we going to do tomorrow? Train?" He asked her.

"What? You want to train but before we do that you need better clothes" She said back to him and was wondering why he wants to train at a young age.

"Yea train!" He cried out to her.

"Why do you want get strong so much?" She asked him in a mother tone of voice.

"To keep you safe and people I care about" He replied back to her who smiled at him.

"I glad that you want to kept me safe but it's a mother job to kept her son safe" She said back to him with a full blow smile and was hugging him.

"Yea but I going keep you safe as well and what dinner?" He asked her.

"What do you want to eat Naru-kun?" She asked her son in a caring voice.

"Ramen! Lots of it" He replied back to her.

"Then lets go to the Ramen place Naru-kun" She said back to him but she really doesn't like ramen because she loves dangos.

When their get to the place she sees that their sell both ramen and dangos and that makes her happy that she doesn't need be force to eat ramen.

"Hello old man!" Naruto yelled at the ramen chief who just waved and smiled.

"What can I get you today Naruto?" The old man asked with a smile.

"Beef ramen and where is Ayame-chan?" He asked/said to him.

"Ayame" The old man yelled and a teenage girl come over to see Naruto with a woman and wondered why.

"Hello Naruto-kun and how're you?" She asked him in a calm voice.

'

"I'm happy because I finally get a Kaa" He said to her as he put his head on Anko chest.

"Its says you sell dangos to right?" She asked him and nodded "Then I like dozen of dangos" She said to him with a smile as she rubbed Naruto little head.

"Naruto behave or I have Yuugao baby sit you" Once she said that to him his face turned beet red and was trying to hide it.

"Does Naruto-kun like someone?" Ayame asked him and he nodded to her.

"Maybe me and your Kaa can help you get her then you can give your Kaa grandkids" She said to him which cause him to blush and have nosebleed because he thinking of how he get kids and with Yuugao and he was thinking about doing pervert things with her and that cause him to have the nosebleed but both women just giggle at him.

"Lets help Naruto win over Yuugao-chan" Anko said to him.

"What kind of person is she Kaa?" Naruto asked her because she knows her a lot longer then he does.

"She a kunoichi and that means she hates when men thinks she weak because she a woman and she also one of the best kunoichi/shinobi when it comes to handling a katana and she is a innocent girl but don't tell her I said that" She said to her son.

"So she never had sex before" Naruto plain said to her who chocked when her son just said that.

"Yes and is that a bad thing?" She said as she rises one of her eyebrows.

"No that a good thing" He said back to her who just smiled at him.

"Here your dangos and ramen" The old man said to them with his everyday smile.

"Thanks!" Both of them yelled out and started to eat.

By time their stop eating Anko had eaten two dozen dangos and Naruto had about ten bowls of ramen. Anko pay for the food and gave her a note to self make Naruto max on how many bowls he can and that max is no more then five.

"Thank you kaa-chan" He said to her as he hugged her.

"No need thank me and that because I'm your mother" She said back to him as she rubbed his head.

"I going have someone baby sit you tomorrow and help you buy clothes at the shops" She said to him.

"Is it because you going have a mission?" He asked her in a caring voice.

"Yes and this going happen a lot because of my rank" She said to him in a warm and calm voice.

"I don't mind because I have you as a kaa" He replied as he walked inside his room to sleep.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" She said as she walked into her room to sleep.

Next morning he wakes up to see his mother not home and there is someone sitting on the couch and when Naruto get closer he started to walk.

"Hello little Naruto and my name is Kakashi Hatake" He said to him with a smile under his mask.

"Your the person that summons Pakkun" Naruto asked him.

"yes that's me and its time for you get ready because we leaving to get you new clothes and gear for training" He said back to him.

"Naruto can I ask you something?" He asked him in a calm voice but Kakashi was nervous right now.

"What is it?" He asked him.

"How would you feel about me marrying your mother?" Kakashi asked with sweat dropping from his face.

"I'll let you marry her under three things" He replied back.

"What are their?" Kakashi asked back and he couldn't believe this kid was going make rules for him.

"One no sex with her and you can when I'm a genin and I'm not home and if you do it when I'm home then you will have no dick then" He said back to him causing Kakashi to come close pissing himself and guarding his friend.

"And the other two?" He asked scared out of his mind.

"If you cheat on her or treat her bad you will die" He said back to Kakashi who was now pale.

"The last one?" He said and not wanting to know.

"You help me get a date with Yuugao-chan" Once Kakashi heard that he start to laugh little.

"Ok but the date took awhile maybe when you're a genin" He said back to Naruto.

"Ok then you can marry her but also she know about this?" Naruto asked him.

"No I'm going to ask her tonight" Kakashi said back to the little evil blonde kid.

"Lets go shopping Tou and its your treat" Kakashi was going nuts first kid scared him to death then he says he has to help him get date with one of the hottest girls there is in this village and now he making me pay for everything.

"What do you want to get first" He asked the kid that maybe his son soon.

"Mother said she's going get my blades so you don't need buy them but need gear and new clothes she said so you can buy that and also lots of ramen and no hitting on Ayame or you pay painfully" He said with a evil smirk on his face.

"I swear that I'll never hit on a other girl beside Anko" he said back to Anko son and who now think he wants to talk to the death over this kid. _"Good thing anbu get pay good" _

"Can you teach me that lighting thing you used on the tight mask dude" He asked him with a puppy eyes.

"You mean chidori and if you mother says you can then I'll teach you it" He said back to Naruto as he nodded to him like a monk.

"What do you know about Yuugao-chan?' Naruto asked him as their walking to a clothes store.

"Well she's 16 and a kind person who is nice to everyone but she also says no to everyone just like your Kaa does" He said back to Naruto who just looked at him with his head to the right.

"If she says no to everyone then how you going get her to marry you?" He said back with the same look.

"I was hoping that you will help me. Because well I kind of love you kaa for the last eight years" He said back to him.

"If you nice to me till tonight then I help a little but if you teach me dog summoning then I help you a lot" He said back to Kakashi who was now sweating because he has chance get help by someone but he has share his summoning. "_This kid is good and I bet he would be good at poker and blackmailing_"

"Are you good at poker?" He said back to Naruto.

"Maybe why do you ask?" He said back to Kakashi.

"I just thought of a way for you to see Yuugao naked" He said back which Naruto start imaging his crush naked in front of him which cause him to had a nosebleed.

"How!!!!' Naruto yelled at him.

"Ask you mother to invite Yuugao and Kurenai also her but then you ask to join the poker game which will be strip poker" He said back to Naruto who was now smiling.

"If you do that and it works also summoning then I'll help you and she will say yes" He said back to him then Kakashi told him the hand signs and Naruto sighed the summoning.

"Now for the clothes and gear!" He said happy because he going see his crush naked and he has a summoning.

By the time Kakashi meet up with Anko Naruto had make him share his summoning and give him a plan to get see his crush naked but also made him get his new clothes. Which is a crimson shirt and black pants but also set of gear but that was cheap part the big part was the 25 bowls of ramen. How can a kid eat so much and not be fat.

"Kaa can I talk to you before Kakashi leaves" He said to his mother who nodded and walked into the living room leaving Kakashi waiting outside and hopes that Naruto talk will help him. "_Please Naruto help me and please let it work_"

"What is it Naru-kun" She said to him.

"If Kakashi asks you something say yes" He said back to her.

"Is it for a date with him?" She asked her son with a eyebrow up and he looked at her with his innocent look.

"Maybe lets go with that and because he loves you for eight years now and he nice person he give me dog summoning and a way see Yuugao naked. Which I need you help with doing that" He said to her with his innocent look again.

"Fine I'll say yes and what the plan?" She asked him.

"He said to invite some girl name Kurenai and Yuugao over and play poker but strip poker and I get into the game when it starts and I win because no one can beat me at poker" He said back with a evil smirk.

"You most good at buffing and getting what you want like the summoning and the plan but also the free gear and clothes?" She said to him and he nodded like a monk to her.

Their walk out and Anko was waiting to say yes to him asking her out. But it shocked her the most when he get down on his kneel,

"Will you marry me Anko-chan?" He asked her in a calm but nervosa tone of voice.

"Yes I will" She said back to him.

"Remember no sex till I'm a genin and no having it when I'm home and that means no sex on your honeymoon" Naruto said as he walks to the living room.

"He good at tricking people into giving what he wants" Kakashi said to her.

"Also you be teaching me the chidori" He yelled back.

"He really does get what he wants" Anko said back to her soon to be husband.

"Anko invite them over tomorrow and Kakashi can't be over when we play poker"" He yelled back to them again.

"I see you tomorrow Kakashi" She said as she kissed him on the lips then closed the door.

The next night with Anko and Naruto.

"Kurenai-san and Yuugao-san also Ayame-san will be here soon' She said her son.

"Why is Ayame going be here!" He yelled at his mother.

"I thought it be fun for you to see four women naked" She said to him.

"No thanks I don't want see my kaa naked" He said back with his hands going no no.

Their hear a knock on the door and when she opens it she sees Kurenai in her normal clothes and Yuugao in a black shirt and blue pants on and Ayame was in green tank top and black pants.

"Come on in everyone" She said to them.

Their walked in to see Naruto on the couch looking at them.

"Why is Naruto here?" Kurenai asked her friend.

"I adopt him yesterday and now he living here but also he going play poker with us" She back to them.

"What kind of poker" Ayame asked her.

"Strip poker" Once she said that all the women faces turned red.

"But he only a kid!" Yuugao yelled out.

"Are you afraid you going to lose to a kid?" Naruto teased her.

"I show you who going to lose, lets play now!" Yuugao yelled at everyone. Their sat down inside the living room at the table.

"Five card strip poker and if you lose all your clothes then your out" Anko said to everyone and their nodded to her.

The first card Naruto won with a flush. "Yuugao your first" She took off her shirt and then sent Naruto a cold stare for picking her.

About ten more hands Naruto only lose his shirt but Yuugao was naked and wondering why he only pick her and he stare at her most of the game. Kurenai was down her only her panties same with Ayame. Anko had everything but her shirt and bra but Naruto is trying not to look the best he can.

When the game end everyone but Naruto was naked and was looking at him and his nosebleed.

"How are you so good?" Yuugao said to him.

"Can't tell you" He replied back.

"Is there anyway I can find out?" She said back to him because she really wants to know how he was so good with cards.

"If you let me kiss you then I will" He said with a smirk but he shocked Kurenai and her but Anko and Ayame just smiled.

"Sure…why…not" She said back to him. Naruto moved over to see and looked at her body again he couldn't believe how good she looks. Her long hair was down to middle of her back and she had beautiful black eyes that he can't help but stare into to all the time. She had nice d cup chest that he just want to touch and also she had long sexy legs with a nice round ass. When he get over to her he kissed her lips and put his tongue inside of her mouth and their started a tongue war of their own. When the kiss ended Naruto had blushing face and she had a few shards of red. Anko took a photo of them kissing and the photo shows her body really well.

"Its time for us to go" When everyone was heading home Naruto stopped and kissed his crush again then playfully slap her ass but then he ran to his room because she had look saying I'm going to kill you.

"He starting to like you a lot" Anko said back to her.

"He just playing around because he to young to understand why men do things and reason their want a pretty girl" She said back to her old friend then walked out of the house.

"You are wrong about him and maybe you find out soon" She said to herself and walked to her room. Naruto set the photo of him and her kissing on his table inside of his room but he can't help but think she is a naked goddess in the photo.

Six years later and few things that happened to him was he had a father and at the wedding he was ten. He kissed Yuugao who get drunk and their made out but it ended fast. Because she passed out after half hour of kissing the blonde kid but she still wonders why Naruto wanted to make out with her. That day but she may never know but maybe she will soon. Naruto also learned chidori and become rookie of the year and pissed off a Uchiha to no end. He become one strong sword fighter and ever Yuugao couldn't believe someone his age was that good. Now he is waiting for the team he be put on and start his genin life. But his biggest problem is the fact he's going to tell his crush how he feels after he finds out his team because she having dinner with his family. That because Kakashi a asshole and invite her over so his son can tell her.

"Team seven Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura, Naruto Hatake and your sensei is Kakashi Hatake" Once he said that Kakashi walked into the room.

"Team seven meet me in the roof in five minutes" He said then disappeared in a wave of leafs and after his Tou did that he did the same leaving everyone in the room shocked.

"Hello Tou-san" Naruto said to his father.

"You think you can tell her tonight?" He asked his son in a caring voice.

"Are you doing this get back at me for making you give me the summon and getting free things from you?' Naruto said back to him.

"Yea" He said as he pulls out his orange book.

"Kaa said you can't read that anymore" Naruto said to him.

"Don't tell her please" He begged his son.

"If you give me a copy then I wouldn't" Once he said that Kakashi throw him a copy of his books which he started to read. When his team get there their see both student and sensei reading that pervert book and giggling.

"Team seven lets get to know each other and I'll go first my name is Kakashi and my likes are my son and wife also my daughter in law soon and my dislike are people who hit on my wife and my hobby well when your older you understand and my dream is to see grandkids so Naruto you better get with her" He said back to his team causing Naruto to blush at the daughter in law and grandkids part. He pointed to the pink banshees.

"My name is Sakura and my likes are" Looks at Sasuke " My dislikes are " Looks at Naruto" And Ino-pig and my hobby is " Looks at Sasuke" My dream is" Looks at Sasuke and blushes.

Thoughts of both father and son "_a horny fan girl"_

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and my like are none and my dislike my brother and my hobby is get stronger and my dream is to kill my brother"

"Great a horny fan girl and a Uchiha with a stick up his ass" Naruto said to his teammates. Who both look at him with eyes that want to kill him.

"I'll go now and my name is Naruto Hatake and my likes are Yuugao-chan and my family and my dislike are the Uchiha named Sasuke that has stick far up his ass and horny fan girl that wants to fuck Sasuke and my hobby is being around Yuugao and my dream is be the next hokage and to marry my love Yuugao" He said to his teammates that really want kill him now.

"I see you all at training grounds tomorrow at 7 30am and don't eat breakfast" He said back to his new genin team.

Later that night someone knocks on the door and Naruto opens it to see his crush in a beautiful crimson dress that just looks great on her. She sees Naruto jaw drop and giggle at him.

"Come in Yuugao-chan" He said back to her.

"Where is your tou and kaa?" She asked him.

"Their will be back soon their had go get something" He said back to her with a smile.

"Naruto-kun their said you had something to tell me so what is it?" She asked him.

"That is this" He said as he kissed her and warp his arms around her lower back which shocked her but she kissed back afterwards. When the kissed finally end Naruto looked at her eyes.

"I wanted to said that I kind of love you and I have a crush on your since the day I meet you and that why me and my mother made that poker game thing" He said to her in a nervous tone of voice.

"Let me ask you something what do you love me for" She asked him.

"First thing I love you for is that fact that you're a kind and loving woman and that your strong also smart and last thing is that you're a goddess" He said to her as he kissed her lips again.

"I'll give you one chance ok?" She said back to them.

"How about I took you out to dinner then? Trust me its a lot better then tou cooking" He said back to her causing her to giggle and Kakashi who is ear dropping frowned.

"Ok but where are we going?" She asked him. He leaned to her ear and whispered the place which causing her to go into shock.

"How you get tickets for that place and how you going pay that much?" She asked him with little tone of shock in her voice. Anko was smiling because she doing better then her husband for helping Naruto because she gave him the money for the date and the tickets

"Don't worry about that ok? Just enjoy yourself" He said as he rubbed the back of his head then kissed her neck.

.

"Thank you" She said to him as she pulled him into a hug.

"your welcome" He said back to his new girlfriend.

"You're the kindness man that I ever met and so far I really like this date" She said to him as she kissed his ear and whispered into his ear meow which cause Naruto to smile and kiss her neck.

"Lets get going before we miss are time" He said to her as she nodded back to him.

At Leaf Garden Naruto and Yuugao walked in and head for the table their told to sit at and Naruto pulls her sit out for her and she thanks him by kissing his lips then sitting down and he sits down in his sat.

Once their get done eating Naruto looks at hers and notice she having a good time which makes him smile.

"How did you like your dinner?" He asked her as their walking out after he pays for both of them.

"It was great and thank you" She said to him.

"Lets go to the next place" He said to her which causing her to look at him funny.

"What do you mean Naru-kun?" She asked him in a worried tone of voice.

"I think I can take you for a walk in the park what you think I mean? He asked her with a smile on his face.

"I thought that you going ask me to go back my place and have sex and I thankfully and happy that you didn't ask that" She said back to her lowering her head.

"I'll never ask you that and I will only do that when your ready" He said to her as he lifts her head up and kisses her lips.

"Naru-kun thank you and you don't know how much this means to me" She said as she hugged his and rests her head on his chest.

"Its getting late and I think I should walk you back to your place now" He said to her and she smiled again and nodded.

Once their get to her place their stop at her door and she looked back at him.

"You want to stay over but I mean just sleep not sex" She asked him.

"Only if you want me to" He replied to her.

"Yes I do and your first gentleman I have ever met in my whole life" She said as she opens the door and lets Naruto inside her place.

Naruto looks around and sees photo on her wall of her and his kaa but also Kurenai are in some of them and his tou. Naruto then walked into the bedroom where she was getting changed but when he start to go out the bedroom so she can changed by herself but she stopped him.

"You have seen me naked before so don't worry about it" She said as she takes off her dress then bra and panties then lays down in the bed which she then looks at Naruto.

"You coming?" She asked him with a smile on her face.

"Yes I'm coming" He replied as she walked over to her bed and laid down beside her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you like first chapter and please tell me if I did good and just don't flame me.


	2. being with his tenshi

Few things I have said before the story. One I not going be getting beta reader. Its to hard to find them. Also a beta reader fix your mistaken for you which is taking easy way out and I realize that.

I not pro level writer and I never will say I'm. so don't fame my stories because of few mistakes on grammar of spelling. I been getting it from people who never make one story and think they better then everyone else.

This for the fan who like my stories and give good feedback.

Thank for being great fans and I hope you like this chapter.

*hands them a cookie*

Also I thank my co writer killjoy3000 who just starting been a co writer one story away and this be his 2nd story with me.

……………………………….......

Naruto wakes up to see his beautiful Yuugao still sleeping next to him. Her arms are wrapped around his neck and her head on his. He smiled to himself as he just stares at her. He then had a great idea which he then gets out of bed without waking her up.

Little while later Yuugao wakes up to the smell of food. When she opens her eyes and doesn't see Naruto with her but she does realize someone in her kitchen. She then gets up from her bed and headed inside the kitchen.

When she comes inside she notices Naruto putting food down on the table. When he looks at her which two things happened. First he had little nosebleed because he not used to seeing her naked. 2nd thing is his face is beet red which she giggles at.

"Good morning my sweet hime" Naruto said as he moves one of the chairs out for her to sit down in.

"Good morning to you to" She said as he kisses him then sits down in the chair.

"I hope you like your breakfast" He said to her as he sits down in his chair. But before he start eating he looks at his tenshi and can't help but smile. Right now in front of him is a beautiful naked tenshi.

She notices him looking at her. She starts to wonder why he looks so much but she then realizes that she went to bed naked and still is. She starts getting out of her chair but Naruto started to open his mouth.

"Stay and eat" He said to her which she just looked at him with a blushing face.

"But I'm naked" She said to him which he just smirk at her.

"Its ok don't worry" Naruto said back to her trying to calm her down.

Naruto get done eating which he then put his plate in the sink. He turns around to walk to his tenshi. He then wrapped his arms around her from behind causing her to drop some egg on her right boob. She looks at him but he shocks her by doing what he does next. He moves his mouth to her boob and licks the egg up and also licks her nipple causing her to blush and moan out.

"Your so mean sometimes" Yuugao say to him as he moved his mouth away from her boob and smirks at her.

"I wonder why you think that?" Naruto asked back to her which she just looked at him then playfully slaps him on the head.

"I have go get ready for work" Yuugao said as she gets up and walks to her bedroom. She then puts her anbu clothes on as Naruto watches her. When she about put her cat mask on Naruto moves up to her and kisses her lips. "See you tonight at your place" Naruto said to her as she nodded then leaves in a wave of leafs.

Naruto also leaves in a wave of leafs after he puts Yuugao plate in the sink.

Naruto is now waiting for his teammates and Tou at the training grounds seven. When he sees them and both of them look at him wired.

"What with the looks?" Naruto asked them and Sakura was one to speak up first.

"That the same clothes you had on yesterday" She asked him which cause him to blush because he forget to change his clothes.

"I guess they're" He said back as his father was on time for once which shocked Naruto to no end.

"YOUR ON TIME FOR ONCE!?" Naruto yelled out shocked.

"So my son finally had sex and is now a man" Kakashi say with fake tears in his eye. When he said that he shocked both Sakura and Sasuke.

"No we only laid down together but she was naked." Naruto said as he rubs his head sheepish and shocking all three of them. Because Kakashi was only joking and he finds out this. Sasuke and Sakura shocked because someone there age come close doing that.

Yuugao in her Anbu gear lands down in front of them and looks at her boyfriend.

"Good morning kitty-hime" Naruto said to her causing her to blush under her mask. Naruto moved over to her and moved her mask then kisses her lips. Doing that cause Sakura and Sasuke to go into shock that one person had laid with him who was naked was a hot older woman. Sasuke was pissed that someone would like a dope like him over the last Uchiha.

Sasuke being Sasuke moves over to the two of them. "How come someone that hot like you wants to be with a dope like him?" He said as he was about to grab her areas which Naruto then grabs his hand and come close breaking it.

"Never try touching her like that Uchiha" Naruto said in a deadly tone of voice which Yuugao was glad she dating Naruto because of how he keeping her safe.

"Naru-kun you do know I can handle myself" She said and Naruto just smiled at her then pushes Sasuke away and pulled her into a hug.

"I do know but I not going stand by and let people touch you like that" He said to her as he kisses her lips and neck. She moved her mask up on her face fully.

"I have to go now but meet me at my place tonight at nine" She said to him as she left in a wave of leafs.

Naruto then turns to Sasuke with eyes that mean only one thing you will die and soon.

"Never and I'll repeat only once, never land a hand on my tenshi or the next time there be no Uchiha in this village" Naruto said as he walks over to his Tou who just look down at his son and sighs. Because this going be one long day now.

"Its time for your real genin test" Kakashi said as Sasuke and Sakura was shocked.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei, we had are genin test" She asked her sensei.

'No that was the test to see if you are ready for the real test given to you by your jouin senseis" He said to her.

"What the real test then" She asked her sensei back.

Kakashi holds up two bells. "You have to take them from me" He said to them which he throws Naruto his gear and two blades.

"You do know that your kaa going to yell at you when you get home?" Kakashi asked his son with a sorry look on.

Kakashi then puts a clock on the stomp. "start now" He said as he hit's the clock to start it. Sasuke and Sakura leave into the trees. Naruto just looks and smirks at his Tou.

Naruto draws his katana and wakizashi. "Can you handle the Godedesusu ofu fu uindo ( goddess of the wind) stand?" He asked his Tou who just looked at him.

"I not going lie to you. That way of fighting is strong and has hardly any weak spots but I'm a jouin and you're a genin" Kakashi said back to his son who just looked at him pissed.

"Rank means none thing in the world of shinobi when it comes to power!" Naruto yelled as he charges him with his blade. Kakashi pulls out a kunai and blocks Naruto first attack with his katana. Naruto then does the Godedesusu ofu fu uindo kounteru surise

( goddess of the wind counter slice) he use his wakizashi by moving in against the back of the katana causing Kakashi to see three blades but there only two. The blade hits Kakashi but he proof in a cloud of smoke,

"So it was just a clone" Naruto said which the real Kakashi walks out.

"You getting better Naruto" Kakashi said as Naruto looks at him.

Naruto then hears Sakura yell out. "Looks like you got her" Naruto said to his Tou.

"I got her with a easy genjutsu" Kakashi said back to his son who just smirks. Sasuke comes out of the bush as the two of them are talking and uses a fire ball jutsu on him which Kakashi just dodges and pulls Sasuke into the ground.

"Two down and just me Tou" Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

Naruto then does hand signs. "Shadow clone jutsu" He yelled out causing Kakashi to have a shocked face on.

"Who showed you that jutsu?" Kakashi asked his son.

"Kaa" He replied as five shadow clones ran at him as the real one does hand signs.

Kakashi told care of the clones but just when he thinks the fight over he sees his son gets done with his hand signs and yells out. "water dragon - water style jutsu" A water dragon comes at Kakashi who barely dodge then has a blade about cut his neck and as the blade was coming the clock rings.

"Times up" Kakashi said out loud.

The three genin sit down well two are sitting down and one Sakura is tied to a tree.

"Untie me now!" Sakura yells at her sensei.

"I going give you one more try after you eat but no one can give Sakura any food" He said as he handed Naruto and Sasuke their food and left in a wave of leafs.

As two of them are eating Sakura looks at them as her gut growls causing her to blush. Naruto looks at her and hands her so food.

"But if you let me eat then your fail" She said to him.

"Having someone that weak because of no eating will only slow us down. Eat up before he finds out" Naruto said as he helps her eat some of his food. When he get done feeding her Kakashi comes down in cloud.

"You three……Past" He said as Sasuke and Sakura are shocked but Naruto not at all.

"I know and your test really is lame" Naruto said to his Tou who just looks at him.

"When did you realize the meaning of it?" He asked him.

"When Kaa told me if I get on your team that this going to happen and that was a week ago" He said back to him who just look pissed at him.

"I going have a talk with your Kaa" He said to Naruto as he unties Sakura.

"Meet here tomorrow at 7am for are first mission" He said back to them as he leaves in a wave of leafs.

Naruto start walking off to his house leaving Sakura asking Sasuke to eat lunch with her.

When he walks inside his home he dodges tons of kunais. "Stop doing that Kaa!" Naruto yelled as he walks into the living room where his mother is and not in a happy mood.

"What did you do with my friend last night?" She asked in a mad tone of voice.

"We only laid together and she was naked but I never asked her to! She did it on her own so stop trying to kill me" He yelled/said to his Kaa who just looks at him.

"Is that what really happened?" She asked her son who just nodded.

"Ok and your grounded today" She said to him who just become pissed at her.

"Sorry can't be grounded today, I have plans with her tonight" He said to his mother and for first time he going against what she says which shocks her.

"What was that young man?" She asked her son in a dead tone voice.

"I say I can't be grounded now! I have plans with my tenshi" He said back to her who just smirks at her then throws more kunais which Naruto dodges.

She start to laugh at him. "My son finally growing up?" She asked as she looks at him which he was shocked and was wondering what he has a crazy Kaa.

"But Naruto please treat her right" She said to him as he just nodded to her. He then heads upstairs to take a nap before he has to meet up with his tenshi.

**With Yuugao at anbu h.q.**

Yuugao couldn't wait to see her Naruto at nine and was hoping that Hayate would leave her alone for once. Hayate as asked her out every since she started being a anbu and she told him no every time. She really get tired of saying no to him and wishing he would she just her alone.

Just as any normal day he waiting for her out the h.q.

"Why are you here Hayate, your not a anbu" She said to him and he just bush the words off and walked over to her.

"To ask you out" He said and she just signed and look pissed at him.

"For the last time no! I'm taken now and just go away" She said causing him to be pissed that she said no again and also that she was taken.

"Taken! Taken by who!" He yelled as he coughed in between talking.

"The greatest man I have ever met so far in my life and his name is Naruto Hatake" She said as she walked passed him and into the H.Q leaving a pissed off Hayate.

Around nine at night Naruto is knocking on Yuugao door and when it opens. Naruto sees her in crimson nightgown. Which was see-through showing her black bra and panties.

"Come in" She said to him. As Naruto walks in she kisses his lips and he moves his arms around her and pulls her into a hug as he uses his right leg to close the door behind him.

"How are you my sweet tenshi?" he asked her who just rests her head on his chest.

"I'm good and will you stay the night again?' She asked him as he just nods to her and kisses her lips. Their move to the bedroom and laid down beside each other.

"Tomorrow I have a day off. So do you want go somewhere when you and your team are done with the day?" She asked him.

"Do you even need to ask? I want be with you every minute of the day" He said to her who just smiles and kisses his lips.

"Thank you" She said to him who just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against to his chest.

"You never need to thank me" He said to her as he kisses the top of her head.

"But I want to thank you for being so kind to me" She said as she moves against his chest with his head.

"I'll never stop being way to you my tenshi-hime" He said to her who just smiles at him.

"I hope you never do stop being this way" She said to him as she notice he has a sad look in his eyes.

"What wrong Naru-kun?" She asked him in a caring tone of voice.

"Its none thing" He said back lying which Yuugao could tell he was.

"Tell me what wrong, please" She said to him as he looks at her.

"What if I lose control because of the thing sealed inside of me and I hurt you" Naruto said to her as she just looks at his eyes.

"You never need to worry about losing control because I know you can hold him back. Every if you do lose control I know that you regain it before you hurt the ones you care about" She said as she caresses for his cheek with her hand and kisses his lips.

"Thank you my tenshi. I just never want to hurt you no matter what. You mean everything to me" He said as he pulls her closer to him which she enjoy being close to him.

"You don't need thank me, because I never going to stop helping you" She said back to him and just closes her eyes as her head is against his chest.

"Goodnight my tenshi" He said to her.

"Goodnight my Naru-kun" She said back to him as both of them went into a deep sleep holding each other close.

When next morning come she woke up to food again and their had breakfast together and say their goodbye with little making out before he left to see his team and this time he made should he went home first to get his gear and blades.

At the training grounds where he waiting for his teammates and Tou,

Naruto sees Sakura and Sasuke walking over. Naruto notices Sakura just staring at Sasuke like a fan girl and it was really starting to piss him for. She insulting all female shinobi by being a fan girl.

"Sakura" He said with a deadly tone of voice.

"Yes" She said back to him little scared of him.

"If you have time to stare at someone then you have time to train" He said to her who just looks at him.

"What" She said back to him.

"This way now" Naruto ordered her in a deadly tone of voice.

She fallowed because she didn't want see what happened if she didn't.

"We have about two or three hours before Tou gets here so I going teach you tree climbing and before you ask. No you not going use your hands" He said as he use chakra and started to walk up the tree.

"Move Chakra into you feet and do that." He said to her who just looked at him and was lost in her thoughts.

"_If I do a good job and learn a lot then Sasuke will be should to love me"_ She said to herself.

"Start moving!" Naruto yelled at her which cause her to get out of her train of thought. She start moving chakra and gets up about half way.

"Keep doing it till our sensei gets here" Naruto said again in a deadly tone of voice.

She did what Naruto ordered her to do out of fear and she wanted to made Sasuke like her more.

When Kakashi finally showed up he sees his son teaching the fan girl and was glad he didn't have to break her out of it. She finally can go all the way up the tree but she is tired from doing all the training.

"Hello Tou" Naruto said to him as he just smiles under his mask.

"Here" Kakashi said as he throws Naruto a mask like his which Naruto puts on. Sakura looks at the pair and signs and wonders why she on a wired team.

"Lets go to Hokage office for are first mission" Kakashi said to his genin team.

When their get inside the Hokage office. Naruto was the first one to talk.

"Hello old man" Naruto said as Sakura was going hit him on the head but Naruto stopped it.

"Sakura don't try that again" He said to her which cause her to be shocked that he stopped her fist so easily.

"Naruto you should know better then to call the 3rd Hokage old man" Iruka said to him which Naruto just smirk at him.

"Maybe I should get Kaa here and say I being yelled at" Naruto said with a smirk causing every man in the Office to turn pale.

"No need to do that Naruto" Iruka said out of pure fear of getting his little friend cut off.

"Ok then" Naruto replied back with a smirk still on his face.

"Your mission today is to clean Inuzuka vet place and the animals" He said to them which Naruto eye start moving as he get pissed off.

'WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT KIND OF DAMN MISSION IS THAT!" Naruto yelled out at the Hokage who just sighed and look at him.

"Is your d rank mission now go do it" The old man ordered him as team seven to do their mission.

As their walking to the vet place Naruto anger is still there. "How can we be doing d rank missions! Dammit! I stronger then that!" Naruto yelled out as his father put his hand on his head.

"It normal so you can build up teamwork and once you do some d ranks you can do higher ones" Kakashi said to his son who get less anger and start walking to the place to clean it.

When their get inside the vet place their see a woman who looks around 20 years old.

"You're the genin team that Kaa hired" She asked them.

"Yea that is us" Naruto said to her as Sasuke was going try his luck again.

"How about my team does the work and we have fun n" He didn't get done talking because Naruto had slammed his face into the table.

"What the hell wrong with you?" He yelled at Naruto who just looks at him with deadly look.

"First off just because you're a Uchiha doesn't mean every women will say yes fuck me. Sorry maybe fan girls do but there a big different between fan girl and shinobi women." He said as he was about hit Sasuke again.

"Thanks for helping me and there no way in hell that i have fun with you" Hana said to Sasuke who just looks pissed off.

"First that purple hair anbu bicth n" Sasuke doesn't finish what he trying to say because Naruto hit him in the head and start making a chidori as Tsume walks with both Yuugao and Kurenai who are here to visit Hana. When there walk in their see a blonde hair holding a black raven hair kid up against the wall with a chidori in his hand.

Yuugao couldn't believe what was going on and wonders how this started. But she founds out once Naruto start talking.

"Never you fucking hear me, never call my tenshi a bitch! Give me one good reason not to put this chidori through your fucking chest and finish what Itachi started!" He yelled out in pure anger and hate. That when he feels two soft hands on his arm stopping him.

"Please Naru-kun don't do it" He hears Yuugao voice said that to him as he lets the chidori go and then wraps Yuugao into a hug.

"I'm sorry Tenshi" He said as she kisses his lips and rests her head on his chest. Tsume and Hana was shocked. Kurenai had a feeling that this was going on and was right about it.

"You have none thing to be sorry about" She said to him as he kisses her lips back.

"Thank you but how come you're here?" He asked his tenshi which she just smiles to him.

"I was visiting my friend Hana with Kurenai" She said back to her boyfriend.

"I see. I'll talk to you later are team has to do our mission" He said which she nodded and kisses him one last time on the lips.

Team seven went to do their mission cleaning the place and the animals. As they did their mission Hana watched Naruto and Yuugao was to busy staring at her love to notice her friend thinking or staring at her boyfriend. When their finally get done Naruto walked up to Yuugao.

"Now that my mission done how about we go do something?" He asked Yuugao who just smiled and nodded to him.

Both of them walked out leaving his teammates and Hana inside the vet place.

Naruto took her to the park where he pick a rose that was growing and handed it to her. When she took the rose from him then she smiled as she kisses his lips to thank him.

Naruto sits down against a tree and Yuugao then sits in his lap and then lays against his chest.

"I love being with you like this" He said which cause her to smile and look down at him as she rolls over on his chest with her chest and kisses her lips.

'I love it to" She said to him as he just kisses her back and wraps his arms around her and just stares into her eyes.

Kakashi walks over to them. "Naruto you have come home because your Kaa and I have to tell you something" Kakashi said to his son as he rises his eyebrow to his father.

"Can Yuugao come with us? "He asked him but Naruto just shakes his head no.

"I'm sorry but she can't come this time but later you can tell her what you going be told" He said to him who just looked down at his tenshi which she then kisses his lips.

"Its ok and I'll see you later" She said to her Naru-kun who smiles and nods to her.

When Naruto and Kakashi leave Yuugao starts to walk over to Kurenai house. When she knocks on the door and she opens it. Kurenai was shocked to see Yuugao here because she left with Naruto.

"What's wrong? Did he hurt you?" Kurenai asked her friend as she let Yuugao in.

"No no his dad told him he had to talk to him" She said to her who just wondering what going on then.

"Then what going on?" Kurenai asked her.

"Well…you..see I kind of need help with what… I should do…" She said to Kurenai who was looking at her wired then she realize she means having her first with Naruto.

"You really want him be your first?" Kurenai asked her who just looked at her.

"That why I'm here because I don't know if it to soon or if I should" She said back to her friend who just smiled at her. Kurenai was happy that Yuugao was finding someone that she loves.

Kurenai moved her over to the couch and sat her down. "Tell me how do you feel about him?" She asked Yuugao who looked at her with a smile.

"I truly love him. He's waiting for me to be ready and doesn't ask to do it. We have laid together in bed about two times so far" She said causing her to blush and Kurenai to smirks at her.

"I feel so safe with him and he always keeps me safe from people. He knows I can handle myself but he helps me anyway. He just so good to me and it hard to think he only twelve" She said to Kurenai which just looks at Yuugao.

"You think you ready to do that?" Kurenai asked her who just looks at the ground.

"I don't know. My mind saying I'm not but my heart just wants to give him every part of me" She said to Kurenai who just looks and smiles at her lost friend.

"I would say wait few days and if your heart still says that then go for it" Kurenai said to Yuugao who smiles at her.

"Thank you" Yuugao said to her friend as she gets up and walks to the door.

"Come back anytime Yuugao" Kurenai said as she waves her off and closes the door behind her.

Kurenai just smiled to herself as she walks into the kitchen and couldn't help but be happy for her friend. After so many years of being in anbu and not having anyone. She now has Naruto and is happy. Kurenai was going to thank Naruto next time she sees him for helping Yuugao.

With Naruto as he left Yuugao to talk with his kaa and tou.

"What was so big that Yuugao-chan couldn't not hear it?" Naruto asked his Kaa and Tou who just look at him.

"Its about who your real kaa and tou are. We thought that when you're a genin that you can handle it" He said to Naruto who just stared at them.

"Your kaa is Kushina Uzumaki who is a former whirlpool shinobi and she meet your father in the great war with Iwa. She had long red hair and she had a love for ramen that was to big for anyone else." He said to Naruto who just looks at them.

"And who was my Tou?" Naruto asked them which he knows he going to regret asking.

"Your Tou was Minato Namikaze the 4th hokage" Kakashi said to his son.

"My father WAS THE MAN THAT SEALED THE DAMN DEMON IN ME!" Naruto yelled as his mind was breaking down. He had to get away from here he just did. He ran out the door and Kakashi tried stopping him. But Anko grabbed Kakashi arm and stopped him from running after their son.

He Didn't know where he was going to run to but he just had to get away. He then realize the place he feels safe is in the arms of his tenshi. He then starts to run to his tenshi place. As he running to his tenshi he getting anger at his tou for hiding all this and he pissed at his birth tou for sealing a demon inside of him. He hated it and he hated it more.

When he gets there he sees a man inside Yuugao place. Naruto opens the door because it was not lock and when he gets inside he sees a man kiss Yuugao that was when he finally lost it. When Yuugao sees it she goes into shock.

"Naruto its not what it looks like!" Yuugao yelled as she pushes Hayate off her. But he words fallen on closed ears as Naruto just runs out of there and keep running tills he gets to a area of woods.

He hated it. He hated everyone the ones that say their cared about him. The ones that said their loved him.

"It was all a lie! Everything and everyone!" Naruto yelled out as his anger and hate was being unlashed around him causing his chakra to rise high.

Yuugao was now staying next to Hayate inside her house as she slaps him for forcing her to kiss him.

"You! How dare you do that and now he thinks I cheating on him!" She yelled at him as he just smirks to her.

"You can't say you didn't like the kiss" Hayate said as she slaps him again and runs after Naruto. When she gets to him he sees him anger and hurt. She moves closer to him but he looks at her with hate.

"Naruto I'm sorry but he force it on me I swear" She said to him in a caring tone of voice. Naruto wanted to believe her but his heart couldn't take anymore lies.

"Don't get any closer" He said to her in anger but she just walked closer and closer. She was little scared of him right now but she couldn't leave the person she love along when he's in pain.

"Please believe me" She said as she has tears coming down her face. This when Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He never wanted to hurt Yuugao or make her cry it was killing him more then seeing her kiss someone.

He started to walk closer to her as he wraps her in a hug.

"I'm sorry I hurt you" Naruto said causing her to be shocked then looked at him.

"I'm the one that hurt you. You never hurt me and I just hope one day you can forgive me for what happened' Yuugao said as she rests her head on his chest. Naruto looks down at her and kisses her lips. Even if she hurt him by doing something like that on her own free will he couldn't stay anger at her or hate her. He knows that the asshole force himself on her and if he had come in when he did.

"I'm going made him pay for forcing himself on you" She said to him which cause her to worry now.

"He a jouin don't try getting into a fight. I don't want you to get hurt because of me" She said to him and wraps her arms around his lower back.

"Fine I'm not going to hurt him because of you" He said to her causing her to smile because she doesn't want to find out that Naruto get hurt because of her being forced to kiss Hayate.

"Lets go back to my place and sleep" She said to him as he nods to her.

"Before we sleep I want to tell you what their told me" He said to his tenshi as she just nods and walks to her house holding his hand.

When their get inside her house Hayate was gone and thank kami he was.

Naruto and Yuugao sit on her bed as he looks at her.

"Their told me who my real Kaa and Tou are" He said to her and she stares at him and nods.

"My kaa was Kushina Uzumaki. She was a former shinobi of land of whirlpools" He said to her who just nods and holds him close to her.

"But my Tou was the asshole that seal a fucking demon inside of me. He is Minato Namikaze also know as 4th hokage' He said causing her to go into shock then pull him into a deep hold.

"I hate him. I just hate him" He said as she holds him as she feels his tear coming onto her chest. She kisses his head and whispers into his ear. "Its going to be ok"

He looks up at her as he lays her down and lays down next to her. "Please never leave me Yuugao-hime" He said to her who just smiles at him then kisses his lips.

"I promise that I'll never leave you" She said causing him to give her a somewhat of a happy smile.

"Thank you my tenshi" He said to her as his closes his eyes and both of them went into a deep sleep.

Naruto woke up and sees that it only ten at night so he gets up without waking his tenshi and heads outside to do some training.

When he gets to the wood he hear a loud growl and sounds like human yelling. He runs over to where the sound is coming from. When he gets there he sees group of men attacking a white tiger and its little baby. The white tiger was bleeding and was about to die by the looks of it.

"Stop attacking the tiger!?" Naruto yelled as the group turned their eyes to him.

'What do you want demon" One of the men said to him causing Naruto to get anger.

"Leave them alone now!" Naruto yelled again as he moves in front of the tiger which she aloud.

"Or what?" The man asked him.

"

**OR I'LL KILL YOU"** Naruto said in a demonic tone of voice.

The men changed at Naruto as he dodges them like wind because one their not shinobis and he is a trained shinobi.

Naruto takes his katanas into his hand and kill first three with hardly any trying. He finish the rest in few minutes.

Naruto looks at the tiger as he kneels down next to her.

"Its ok, I going to heal you" He said to her who just looks at him.

"Thank you human" She said causing Naruto to be shocked by the fact that she can talk.

"You can talk?" He asked dumbly who just looked at him.

"Yes, because I'm a summon but my baby not" She said as she licks her baby girl.

"I would like you sign my summon and rise my baby which you can name" She said to him. His hands start to turn a green light as he heals her wounds.

"Why do you want me to do it and sign your summon?" He asked her which she just looked at him. She then licks his face.

"Because I can sense your heart is pure good and you saved my and my baby life" She said to him as she summon her summoning scroll.

"If you really want me to name her then how about Kushina?" He asked as he signed his name on the scroll.

"That would be a good name. Please summon me a least one time a day because I want her to know her mother." She said to her new summoner which smiles at her.

"I'll summon you as most as you want" He said to her who just smiles and licks his face. Then she left in a poof of smoke. Naruto picked up the baby club and started to walk over to his training area.

When he get to the training grounds he summoned the white tiger.

"How come you have summoned me so soon?" She asked him.

"How do you rise a tiger?" He asked with sweatdropped from his forehead and the tiger start to laugh at him.

"I will stay out for few weeks to help you rise my baby" She said to him.

"Thank you…." He said as he looks at where he hears footsteps. "Who's there!" He yelled as pink hair girl fall on her face as she looks at him.

"Sakura why are you here?" He asked which she just looks at him.

"I wanted to ask if you can me with my training" She said to him as he just looks at her.

"How did you know where I was?" He asked her as she told him she seen him leave his house which it was Yuugao not his.

"That was not my house, it was Yuugao house" He said shocking her.

"I will help but it's not going be nice or easy" He said back to her as she nodded to him.

"Then lets start on tree climbing again" He said to her which she nodded then start doing what she was told to do. When she was training she keep thinking about her losing her friendship with Ino because of their love for Sasuke who treats both of them like dirt.

She realizes more as she trains that Sasuke only cares about himself and that she wants be friends again with Ino.


	3. Found love

For the people that are wondering why I haven't been really on this site is it because of the flamers. I know I shouldn't let them get to me but I can't get him it's just something that I do. When I put hard work and time into something and then someone tries to put it down it hurts a lot.

But for the ones that have been my fan since the first stories thank you and I want to personally thank some of them.

So thank you Kingkakashi, Ymere, Elfen sky, blkdragon112, DeExil, Crimsontheblooddemonking and inuyasha838688.

But thank you all for liking my stories and if more people keep liking my stories the harder I'll try to get the stories updated and that is a promise.

Sorry for the rent and here is the story.

One last thing, I know what dope means and it can be the same as dobe. They use word dope for someone that not smart in games I played. One game you would see that is in Magna Carta 2.

* * *

"Sakura if you keep doing that you'll become a lot stronger but I do have to go now, but I will see you tomorrow at the team meeting area." Naruto starts to walk off with the tiger and her club that's on her head. Sakura was wondering where he is going so she starts to fallow him. That's when Naruto realize something and hopes he can find a way around it. Yuugao was still sleeping and he's hopes that he can walk inside the house without wake her up. He then looks at the tiger that is walking with him and hope she doesn't made a lot of sounds when they get inside the place.

"Can you walk in the house without making a sound? I really don't want to wake her up." The tiger nods to him and wonders if he is talking about his mother. That was also who Sakura was thinking of what he means by that. But then it hit Sakura why would he only mind if his mother got up and not his father. Didn't they both of them live in the same house?

When they get to the place he slowly opens the door as the three of them walk in. When they see Yuugao still sleeping he was happy. The tiger lies down next to the bed as Naruto goes into the bed as kisses her luscious lips which her lips turn into a smile. He loves when his goddess smiles because he just loves seeing her happy. He then lightly strokes the hair away from her face. He was also wondering how she was going to react to see his summon in the morning.

The tiger starts to smiles at him because this must be her summoner's mate. Sakura who was spying from the window couldn't believe Naruto was telling the truth about him sleeping with that anbu. She starts to walk back to her house but she starts to think about what happen today.

When morning come Naruto wakes up to someone yelling as he opens his eyes he sees his love being scared by his summon. "Relax Yuugao that my new summon, she will not hurt you. She is really friendly once you get to know her." When she hears that she slaps him upside the head. To Naruto this was something that was funny to him but then again he loved playing pranks. To see his love be scared by his summon but he does wish he had some way to take a photo of what just happened. Then again he knows that Yuugao could kill him for taking photo of that.

'That's for not telling me and come close of giving me a heart attack." Naruto just laughs which she just raises an eyebrow to him. She didn't see what was so funny about scaring her half to death by his summon being in her bedroom. She also thinks that he planned all of this so she would be scared. She knows that he was a prankster but she had never though he would prank her of all people.

"You're the anbu that wears a neko mask but you're afraid of a tiger? Come on Neko-hime you don't need to be scary by her." Yuugao just looks at him which she slaps him upside the head again then kisses his lips. She loves him but she does enjoy his silly side of him. Sometimes it was nice to have someone that made you laugh or feel happy. Even when it you that get scared half to death which she doesn't understand why but she starts to smile at herself for being scared like that.

"You never did tell me your name." The tiger looks at him which she also realizes that he was right. She was wondering if she should tell him her name or not. He was her new summoner after all and the one that's going to be taking care of her baby. So she was going to tell Naruto her name.

"My name is Motoko and this must be your lover?" That causes both of them to blush as Naruto nods his head to her. Motoko smirk the best a tiger can. Because she looking at two lovers that most likely haven't become full lovers yet.

"What are you doing today Yuugao-hime?" Yuugao smiles because she didn't tell him that she also had today off as well. She was wondering if he wanted to be with her today but she already knows what he going to say.

"I also have today off so how about I go with you to training, and then spend the day together with you." Naruto rubs Motoko and Kushina head as he looks at her. He was glad that she was off of work again. He wanted to have more time with her but anbu was something that takes a lot of time up.

"Ok but I have to spend some time with Motoko because she going show me how to rise Kushina." Yuugao nods at him as she picks up the little club Kushina. The little club rubs against her chest as she smiles to do.

"Meet you three at the training grounds." As he gets up but not before he kisses Yuugao lips one last time. When he gets out of her place he starts to walk to his house. He knows that he will be yelled at by his kaa again for doing this but it was worth it. Everything about his Yuugao was worth it and which not one thing isn't worth it about her.

Naruto starts to wonder what he should do for her. "_Maybe I take her to a dinner and as we are eating. Send a shadow clone to set something up at her place so when we go back her place. She will be surprised and happy."_

When he gets to his home he uses his key to open the door. When he opens it he sees his Tou sitting and eating breakfast at the living room table. He notices few sharp things being tossed at him. Which he dodges them then looks to see his Kaa with an evil look on her face.

"Now why are you trying to kill me?" Kakashi just shakes his head and hopes this will stop before his son does die by his wife. "Yuugao and Naruto are both grow up and can do things with each other"

"We didn't do that! You both are perverts!" Naruto yelled as he goes to his room to get new clothes. Which he is leaving behind two shocked people because they can't believe three nights he been over her house and not once did they have sex. Anko needs to ask Yuugao If this is true or not.

Naruto goes to his dresser as he pulls out some clothes which he heads toward the bathroom. He starts the shower as he goes in which he starts to think of his angel again. No matter how many times he thinks about her she is always on his mind. He wonders if she will be with him for a long time. He hopes that he can spend more time with her but he knows that she is an anbu and has duties to do. Duties become before personal life but he hopes that one day soon he can become part of her anbu team. But he knows that he has to become stronger in order to do that. Naruto turns the shower off as he walks out of the shower. He takes a towel and dries himself as he start putting his cloth on. He goes back to his room for his blades and gear. He then starts going to the living room where he sees his tou sitting and reading his book. He never could understand why he loved reading that book so much because it was just porn.

He may read it time to time because he sometimes wonders about things to see or just wants to see something like that once in awhile. But he knows he'll never become like this tou and sit there every hour of the day reading it.

"Where is kaa and when are you going to get to the team grounds?" Kakashi looks up at his son which he realizes that he is a half hour late so he starts to stand up. Both of them start to walk out of the house as Kakashi turns to his son. "Your kaa is somewhere but she told me to tell you that Yuugao going be late to visit you. She had a feeling that she was going to visit you when you start to train today"

"I hope she doesn't do anything to make Yuugao mad at me." Kakashi just smirks to his son as both of them start to head to the training grounds.

With Anko and Yuugao at the bathhouse which Yuugao wonders why they're here?

"Why did you want us to talk Anko-chan out of the blue?" Yuugao asked as Anko just looks at her with an innocent smile on her face. Yuugao was wondering why her best friend Anko just come to her house and took her to the bathhouse with her.

"Naruto-kun told me that he never touched you in bed yet when I asked him or well tossed a few sharp things at him. But is it true that after three nights over at your place that you two didn't do anything?" Yuugao just want slap herself she had a feeling this was going to happen. She also couldn't believe she had tossed sharp things at her son. "_Poor little Naru-kun. I need made this up to him when I see him later"_

"It is true that we never had sex yet but I think I may want him to." Anko looks at her friend and moves her face closer to her whom Yuugao can see that smirk on her face and she knows it's the smirk that tells you. That you should run away far and fast because she was going hurt you.

"You really want my son to be your first? You know you shouldn't tell someone kaa that you want to fuck their son." Yuugao was not wondering if she should be here right now because she is starting to get worried for her life.

"Yes because I'm falling for him and sorry if you're getting mad because of it." Anko goes back to her happy smile which Yuugao was wondering if her friend ok today or if she had ordered way too many dangos.

"I just wanted to know if you truly loved him and wasn't using him." Yuugao just shakes her head which she had forgotten this was after all Anko. She should have figured this was about something like that.

"You really do care that much for my little son?" Yuugao blushes as she looks at her friend then nods her head. Anko just keeps on smiling which she was happy that her son is in love with Yuugao but also that she loves him back. But it was also a big plus for the fact that she can tease her friend like this.

"I wonder how he will work that body of yours ahah maybe he'll do things he reads in his tou porn books." She sees Yuugao blush as she tries to hide her blushing face in the water. "I'm just teasing you Yuugao come on don't you want to see you lover soon?" Yuugao nods as she slowly starts to come out of the water.

With Naruto and Kakashi as both father and son see their teammates.

Naruto and Kakashi walk up to the rest of team seven. He was wondering if both of them will start to act like new shinobis or not. When they get to the training grounds they see Motoko and Kushina lying down as Sasuke was about to attack which Naruto walks up to the tiger and pets her head.

"What kind of training are we going to do today Tou-kun?" Kakashi looks at his son which he then looks at the rest of the team. He starts to wonder what they should learn which he knows his son know that he is a wind user and also knows tree climbing and water walking. So he going to teach them tree climbing and let Naruto do what he wants to train on.

"Sasuke and Sakura come with me. I'll be teaching you tree climbing today." Kakashi said as the two of them fallowed him as he lies next to the tiger. He has to say tiger fur was soft as he could fall asleep right now because of it. Once he closes his eyes he starts to hear footsteps once he opens his sits he see Yuugao slowly starting to sit on his lap. He also notices his kaa who was looking at them then the tiger.

"I heard that you have and summon animal now, you must be Motoko-chan." Anko said as the tiger nods her head to Anko. She then looks at the baby then yells out kawaii causing everyone to look at her as she hugs the baby tiger. Kushina licks Anko face which causes her to giggle.

"Where is your tou-kun at?" Naruto points to Kakashi as he teaches them tree walking. Naruto then moves his arms around Yuugao belly causing her to lean back into him. Naruto lays back down as Yuugao lies on top of him. Anko starts to walk towards Kakashi but first she puts the little club on her mother's head.

"How about I take you out to dinner tonight?" Yuugao rolls over so she's facing him then kisses his lips." I'll take that as a yes." She kisses his lips again then he kisses back. Motoko just smiles to the lovers as she closes her eyes and goes back to her sleep.

"Where would you like to go to?" Yuugao thinks for a minute then comes up with idea. Because she didn't want him to always take her to really nice places because he knows it takes a lot for him to get into these kinds of places.

'How about we go to the dango place because I just want to have a normal dinner with you this time is that ok with you?" Naruto nods his head as he kisses her neck then her lips. Naruto just stares at his girlfriend that was on top of him because he doesn't know it but he loves this feeling he's getting right now.

"What do you want to do as for right now?" Yuugao looks at him because they have the whole day before the dinner. She starts to think but the only thing she wants to do is lay in his arms. But she also wanted him to train and not just lay around because she's with him right now. That gave her idea maybe she can help him train in hand to hand fighting. She maybe a Kenjutsu shinobi but doesn't mean she can't beat someone in hand to hand fighting.

"How about me and you have a hand to hand spar?" Naruto just looks at her as he was wondering why she wanted to do that. He never wants to hurt his angel but did she want him to really spar with her.

"Why would you want me to do that?" Yuugao had a feeling he was going to say that to her. She knows that he would never hit her or try to hurt her and that's why she wants to do a spar with him. She wants to show him that she wasn't a girl but a shinobi who can handle herself.

"Because I want to and you need training." Naruto just moans as he thinks of more training. This was his one day off from training and now his angel wants him to keep training. Sometimes he doesn't understand Yuugao because how come she can't let him have a day off from training.

"Fine, you win this time." Yuugao smirks as she starts to stand up as Naruto just keeps looking at her. Naruto gets up once Yuugao was fully off him as he just stares at her which he just smirks. He had an idea to turn this spar into a playful thing with his angel.

"Let's start then" She rushes at Naruto which she was holding back but Naruto just grabs her hand. Naruto starts to run his hand down her back causing her to stare at him. Naruto on the other hand just moves it down to her ass and his other hand wraps around her lower back.

"I said we have to train you not this." But all her will to fight was gone as she closes her eyes and moves her head to his neck. He really knows how to get to her and in a good way at that.

"I know but I think this is a better thing to do with you don't you think so?" She didn't say anything back as he can feel her head more to his chest. He starts to lightly stroke her hair with his hand as he sees his team coming back towards them.

"Looks like you two are enjoying yourselves," Yuugao just nods her head as Anko just smirks then looks at Kakashi. Kakashi just hopes that there be no more fighting in the team but he realizes this was Sasuke he was talking about.

"How about the three of us go out and get something to eat now. Because little Kakashi's going to be training the other two kids right now." Naruto just smirks as he nods his head to that. Kakashi just stands there and looks at his wife for calling him little Kakashi. Because he never will understands why she loves to tease people.

"Why does the dope get to leave but we have to stay here? I'm way stronger than this loser who needs more help than me." That's when Naruto just looks at him like he was some kind of fool.

"You may want to get your eyes check because you're the one that needs the help here Uchiha not me. You think you're the best and why is that because you come from a clan that loves killing each other, or loves turning on the village just like your first leader of the Uchiha clan?"

Sasuke was getting pissed off because of how he was talking about his clan. In his mind no clan was better than his clan because of the bloodline. But he forgets to realize that most of his clan wanted power and didn't care about anything else but power. Sasuke starts to walk up to Naruto and tries to hit him. But he was stopped by Kakashi who just looks at him with a pissed off face.

He didn't care if the elders of the clan treated Sasuke like a god he wasn't going let anyone hit his son. He can't believe the brother of Itachi would act like this. Itachi was someone who trained and didn't think of people as losers or being under him like this spoiled brat in front of him.

"Sasuke Uchiha you are just a spoiled brat that needs to learn that you're not the best, at the rate this team is going even Sakura will be stronger than you." He was shocked that his sensei had just told him that. That was something that even pissed him off even more to have his own sensei think he's not that best.

"I guess you don't know anything my so called sensei, I wonder how the elders will be once I tell him how my great sensei is acting towards me." Kakashi just shakes his head because this was going to be a long day at best.

Sakura was just looking at where Sasuke was before he stormed off and was wondering why she even liked him in the first place. She couldn't see till now that he was just a spoiled brat that uses his past to get things.

"I'll see you three later I still have to train Sakura." With that said Anko, Naruto and Yuugao start to walk away. Naruto was wondering what the fool of an Uchiha was going to do with the elders.

"If that asshole causes more trouble for everyone I swear, he going learn the hard way that things don't work how he wants them to." Yuugao just moves her hand on his head to try to calm him down because getting this mad over the asshole is pointless.

"Getting mad over that asshole isn't going to do anyone any good, you need to force on what you need to do and that is be happy with me." Naruto just smirks as that as he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close to him. Anko just smiles at her son and his girlfriend but it was still kind of weird for one of her friends to like him in this kind of way.

"Where are we going to eat?" Anko looks at him and smirks which he then just shakes his head because he had feeling she was going to go there. No matter how many times she goes there she still keeps going back for more dangos.

"Why did I even ask that because I really don't know why I did, no matter what you always want dangos and more dango." Anko just shakes her head and smiles like an innocent little girl which both Yuugao and Naruto just shake they head because sometimes she was too crazy.

"Let's get going before they are sold out!" Anko yells as she drags both of them to the dango stand which Naruto trying to think and he doesn't know how in world they can be sold out.

When they get to the stand they place their order as they go to the chairs and sit down. Yuugao was sitting close to Naruto which he was glad because he can move his hands on her now.

"With how you two are always touching are you sure that you're not having sex?" Naruto turns red because Yuugao wasn't doing any better. Naruto can't believe that his kaa was still trying to tease them.

"Will you quit it with the teasing kaa?" Naruto just moves his head to Yuugao neck as he closes his eyes because he had forgotten that he left his summon behind at the training ground. But when he gets a growl he notices that she had fallowed them.

"Next time don't leave without her." Motoko moves Kushina into his lap as she disappears in a cloud of smoke. "I think she's mad at me for leaving her behind." Anko just couldn't hold it in anymore as she just lets out a howl of laughing.

"Why is so funny kaa?" Naruto doesn't see what's so funny about his summon being mad at him.

"You're taking care of your summon animal baby, maybe it can be yours and Yuugao baby ahahah." Naruto and Yuugao just turn a deep crimson shade of color as they just look at each other then at her.

"Are you crazy Anko-chan?" Anko looks at Yuugao as she can see the blushing purple hair girl which causes her to laugh even harder causing her to hold her sides.

"I'm sorry but that was just too damn funny but it was even funnier when you both blushed so hard." Naruto just shakes his head because he was wondering why he had a crazy kaa.

As the three of them are eating they notice Hana with her kaa as they walk over to them. "Hello you three" Hana said as they say hello back as she sits down with them as her kaa just looks at the four of them. But once she does she sits down next to her daughter as Naruto looks at Tsume.

"How are you doing Hana-chan?" Hana looks over at Anko as she wonders what was going on before she had came here with her kaa.

"I'm doing well; we were out trying to find someone to help with fixing few things with the clan house." Anko then smirks as she hears this to which Naruto doesn't like it and the reason why is every time she gets that smirk it ends badly for him.

"I could let you use Naruto to fix everything.' Naruto was right he wasn't going to like this one bit. How come his kaa always did this every time one of her friends needs help because how come she never helps out?

"We wouldn't make him do all that work by himself." Tsume didn't know why her daughter was turning down the free help. Sometimes she wonders how her daughter became like she did because she doesn't act like her at all. Maybe she hangs out with Kurenai way to much that could be it.

"It's ok, he doesn't mind at all" Naruto was wondering when he gets his say in this because his kaa was doing all the talking for him and bad talking at that. He didn't want do anything but be with his love today.

"If he wants to help then we will not stop him, now when can you start the work?" Anko just smirks because she knows Tsume wouldn't let this pass up but Yuugao was just wondering if Naruto will help her friend out.

"Naruto how about you go help them now and we'll meet up for dinner later ok?" Naruto now was shocked that his own love was going against him on this and he didn't even have a say in this at all. Naruto nods his head in the fact he lost this battle that he had no say in to start with.

Naruto starts walking with Hana and Tsume once they stand up from their sits. Yuugao looks over to Anko. "You do know that wasn't nice to not let him get his say in the matter." Anko just smirks then eats her last dango. "I know."

As Naruto was walking behind the two of them he couldn't keep his eyes off their ass because he didn't know why himself that he was doing this. To him it looks great and he couldn't stop staring at them but he stops once they stop in front of the clan house.

"Here we are and we hope you don't push yourself to hard to fix these things." Hana said in a kind tone of voice as he nods his head to her. When the three walk inside the house he notice there a lot of wholes but looks like someone was hitting against the walls.

"Kiba got mad and uses his clan jutsu inside the house like you can tell." Naruto was wondering why Kiba did it in the house not outside even if he was mad at someone or something.

"How come he just didn't do it outside why inside the house?" Tsume just starts to laugh as she sits down on the couch and looks back up at him.

"Because my son is foolish hot head that needs to learn to control his anger better." Naruto nods his head to her because he had seen how Kiba acts like in the school before they become genins.

"I guess I better get started did you get the things to fix the wholes?" He asked them as Hana looks at her kaa as both of them blush. They had forgotten to get the stuff to fix the walls but now they have someone to help and no stuff to fix the walls.

"Come back tomorrow ok Naruto?" He nods his head as he walks out the door. He couldn't believe that they total forget about it. But he was also glad because now he still has his day off.

"_Now I just need plan for tonight, maybe kaa friend Kurenai will know something. I think she lives close by here." _Naruto tries to find Kurenai house but with no lack when he is about to give up he sees Kurenai walking up to a house.

"Hello Kurenai can I ask you something?" Kurenai looks around to find where the voice is coming from and when she does she sees Naruto coming up to her. She was wondering why Yuugao boyfriend was going to ask her something.

"What do you need to ask me Naruto?" Naruto was looking around because he really didn't know how to ask something like this. When it comes down to talking about things like this he is nervous. He looks back up at her and wonders if she will help him or not but he will find out once he tells her what it is about.

"Can I ask you inside please?" Kurenai nods her head and she opens the door to her house when the two of them walk in she moves him to the living room. "What is this about?" he sits down before looking back at Kurenai again. He tells him about what he wants to do for Yuugao and Kurenai smiles to him.

"Naruto I want to thank you before I help you with this, the reason why is because you're trying make this special for her first time." Kurenai gives him a smile before talking again. "How about you get her candles and music that she likes and I can give you some of the songs she loves." Naruto couldn't believe that she was really going to help him with this.

"Thank you Kurenai for helping me with this, I really didn't know how to make it good for her." Kurenai just smiles as she walks over to where she has her music but when she returns she hands him few cds that she knows Yuugao loves.

"But don't worry but I'll tell you this one thing, Yuugao truly loves you and wants to be with you. You should go buy everything and keep her from finding out." Naruto nods his head as he takes the cds and leaves Kurenai house with her smiling at him.

Kurenai sits down and thinks about how much Naruto and Yuugao loves each other but she really wishes that she could find someone like that for herself.

Naruto sends a shadow clone to buy the candles and he heads over to Yuugao place. He slowly gets up to her house and wonders if she is home or not. When he knocks on the door and few minutes later it opens. Naruto was now staring at his angel who was standing there wondering why he was back so soon.

"I thought you had to help Tsume and Hana with fixing?" He looks at her and wonders why she was talking like that. He looks at her studying how she was acting because he didn't like this. "Why are you acting like this?" He asked as he starts to walk in but she moves in front of him.

"Naruto why are you here I thought you were coming later tonight?" Now Naruto wanted to know what the hell is going on. "Why are you acting like this Yuugao?" His eyes were locked to her again he move passed her this time even though she tried to stop him.

He sees the same asshole that was here before walk out of the bedroom and he looks back at her. "So the little boy toy is here? Naruto your too late because in a few minutes she going be no longer a good girl." Naruto makes a fist as he looks at the two of them.

"Naruto I'm sorry but I don't have a say in this." He notices her clothes were something lacking because she only see –through grown.

"Why in hell don't you have a say in it!" Naruto was now at point where he was going to lose it. How could his angel do something like this behind his back and she was going have sex with this man.

"Because she knows she wants me and not you, now you should leave so we can finally have the fun that you stopped by knocking on the door." Naruto looks at him with crimson slits.

"It's not that I want to be with him it's just that, he told me if I didn't then he would kill you." Naruto moves his arms around Yuugao and then look at Hayate

"Get the hell out of here Hayate or I'll be the one that kills you." He told him as he makes a shadow clone that runs out of the house.

"Now you're going believe her lies again ahahah you really are a boy toy for her, the time that she said I forced her to kiss me was another lie she told you." Naruto just looks at him before he goes for his blades. "I'll tell you again asshole leave now or die."

Yuugao was now looking at Naruto and couldn't believe that she was making him go through all this again. "I know that Yuugao isn't like how you say because she my innocent angel." When she hears Naruto say she smiles but she just holds onto him with all she has.

Few minutes pass by Naruto was now ready to kill him because this fool wasn't going to listen to what he was saying to him. But just as he was about to attack he sees Kurenai walking in and she was pissed.

Behind Kurenai was the Hokage but he was more pissed off than Kurenai is right now. "How dare you Hayate try and force my friend to sleep with you! It's a good thing Naruto got there before you had your way with her."Kurenai walks over to Yuugao and Naruto but Hokage just walks over to Hayate.

"Anbu put this man in a jail cell for blackmailing and forcing Yuugao into to sleeping with him." That's when four pissed off anbu just grabbed him and leave with the Hokage.

"Can I talk to her alone Naruto?" Naruto nods his head as he walks outside the house but Kurenai knows how he feels.

"He thought that I was cheating on him and I think I hurt him badly." Kurenai rubs her friends head but she looks at him."You didn't sleep with Hayate right?" Yuugao looks at her and then shakes her head no.

"I was about to when Naruto knocked on the door, if I didn't he was going to get people to kill Naruto so I couldn't let that happen." Kurenai smiles to her because she knows that she was going do that just to keep Naruto safe.

"Naruto isn't mad or hurt but he may be hurt that you didn't trust his skills to keep himself safe." Once she said that she took him Naruto's plan and Yuugao just smiled to her friend.

"He really does care about me but I don't think that going happen today or any other day after today." Kurenai just shakes her head and goes outside to pull Naruto back inside and in front of Yuugao.

"You two need to work this out and I'll be home if you need any more help." She walks out and closes the door behind her." Naruto just caresses Yuugao cheeks but she just moves her head on his chest and starts to cry.

"I'm sorry that I almost let him trick me into doing that with him." Naruto just strokes her hair then kisses her lips to Yuugao shock. "I'm not mad at you because I know you didn't plan on doing this, but I'm glad that I got here before he touched you like that."

"Kurenai-chan told me about your plan." Naruto was now wondering why she would do something like that. "I want you to do the plan now; I want you to take away all the bad memories I have." Naruto nods his head and moves her into the kitchen and told her not to peek.

Naruto sets up the candles in her bedroom and puts the cd into but he does wonder if he can always make Yuugao feel safe. After he lights the candles he walks outside the bedroom to get Yuugao.

He takes hand and moves her to the bedroom and when they get inside she couldn't believe her eyes. Naruto starts to play the music causing her to look at him and kiss his lips. "Naruto you don't know how much this means to me that you're doing all this for me." Naruto moves his hands around her lower back and kisses her neck.

"I promise to make you feel safe and take away all the bad memories that you have." He slowly kisses her lips as his hands lift up her nightgown. He could see that she was shaking so he stops midway and looks at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this because we can stop if you want to?" Yuugao looks at him as his tone of voice was smoothing to her ears but she didn't want to stop. She was scared but it was something that she wanted to be with Naruto.

Lemon – don't read if you don't like lemons.

"No, I want to keep going because I want to be this close to you Naruto, I want you be my first but also to fill me with good memories." He nods his head to her and continues to lift her night grown up. When it is finally off her he moves his lips to her right nipple and begins to suck on it lightly.

Yuugao lets out a moan of pleasure as she unknowing moves her hands on his to pushes him harder against her chest. Naruto continues to do what he seen in his tou orange books and sucks harder on her nipple causing her to let out a longer moan of pleasure.

Every time she feels him suck on her nipple a shiver of pleasure goes through her body. Right now she just wants to submissive to him because of how he is making her feel right now.

Naruto uses his left hand to moves her left breast but his right hand wasn't just doing anything because it was moving down to her womanhood. When he gets to her womanhood he starts to rub her clit causing another shiver of pleasure to go through her body.

"Don't stop Naru-kun please don't stop." Her voice was filled with pleasure and lust causing him to suck harder on her nipple. He slips in one finger into her folds causing her to let out a moan which was music to his ears.

Right now Naruto moves down to his knees so he can suck on her womanhood but he smiles because he was going be first person to do this to her. When his lips touched her folds she almost falls because of her knees becoming weak. Naruto was now holding her up with his right arm.

Naruto licks around her folds before going inside her pussy but his left hand was now rubbing her clit. Yuugao was feeling herself coming close to the edge with Naruto's touches.

Yuugao was feeling a mix of feelings right now and it made her exuberant because she was feeling so much different feelings at the same time. It was mix of lust, pleasure and passion but this was a feeling that she didn't want to ever stop feeling from him.

Naruto licks deeper as he can feel that Yuugao was getting tighter so he moves his finger back in to Yuugao delight. Few more minutes of his sucking and fingering she finally has her first orgasm.

She slowly falls down but Naruto catches her and moves her onto the bed. She looks at him with a blissful face. Naruto moves down so he can kiss her lips but Yuugao kisses back and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Are you ready Yuugao?" She knows what he means but she is touched because his voice was filled with concern about her. She moves her hands to his chest and takes off his shirt. "I'm ready and I want you to be my first, you are my one and only love Naru-kun."

Naruto takes the rest of his clothes off as he moves on top of her but he just stares at her eyes because he was gong be with the one he loved. He moves his member to the womanhood and slowly moves in as he breaks her hymen.

Yuugao feels some pain as he breaks her hymen but she just wraps her arms around him harder. She could feel few tears coming down her face but she doesn't pay any mind to that as he slowly moves deeper inside of her.

"Yuugao are you ok?" His voice filled with concern for her still but she nods her head to him. "I'm fine and please keep going my Naru-kun." Naruto moves into her faster causing her to moan out in pleasure as she grabs him harder.

"Give me more Naru-kun!" Yuugao yells out in lust as she could feel Naruto going faster but she just looks at him. Naruto on the other hand moves her legs out wider so he can move better. He couldn't help but want to hear her moan out his name more so he thrusts harder.

"Yuugao moan more for me." He said huskily into her ears causing her to moan for him but he picks up the pace causing her feel closer to the edge. More Naruto thrusts inside of her the closer she is feeling like she was about to explosion.

"Naru-kun I'm about to." She couldn't finish because she has her 2th orgasm but as she was having her orgasm she can feel him cuming inside of her.

Both of them look at each other as they are panting but they just smile to each other. He kisses her lips as they close their eyes to fall into a blissful sleep.

Outside the bedroom a clone of Naruto was feeding the baby tiger and really wishing that the real Naruto would have closed the bedroom door. Sometimes he wonders why he is really here but he looks down to see him feeding the tiger.

The clone turns around because he hears someone walk inside the house but the person was the Hokage. "What are you doing here Jija? The Hokage wasn't dumb he knows that the Naruto in front of him was a clone.

"Tell the real Naruto that he has to meet with the council tonight and don't be late, he has to be there at seven." The clone nods his head as Kushina was now trying to play with the clone's hair.

The Hokage smiled as he walks out of the house leaving a clone smiling and playing with the tiger baby.


	4. Making waves and friends

Beta read by the wonderful ThePurpleViolin

DOD Naruto you forget something.

Naruto what did I forget?

Kushina tiger (jumped on his head playing with him)

DOD her (laughs)

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Once they finally woke up, clones barged into their room at 5 AM and unpleasantly ordered for them to go eat immediately. They were to attend a council meeting at 7 AM, on point.

Naruto groggily protested – he didn't want to deal with work, especially this early in the morning. "Do I really have to go see those clowns that call themselves a council?" Naruto whined, scratching the back of his messy blonde hair. Yuugao nodded and just looked at him before moving her fingertip to his nose, flicking it softly. Naruto smiled and rubbed his nose which tingled at her touch. His deep crystal blue eyes were staring at her now.

"Yes you have to go see them Naru-kun. I know how much you hate it, but that's part of our jobs, we can't get out of doing these things. Responsibilities come first!" Yuugao teasingly scolded. Naruto couldn't resist it and he dug his fingers beneath the thin nightgown covering Yuugao. His hand ran up and down her naked body causing her to giggle, "All work and no play, huh?" Naruto replied back, smirking. Once he grabbed her breasts Yuugao moaned out loud, but a strained look crossed her beautiful face.

"I'm too sore for anymore today, but don't worry after work we can play whenever you want." Yuugao kissed him lightly on top of the lips, but Naruto kissed her back roughly, his tongue slipping inside her mouth.

The two of them began a heated tongue war with which Yuugao began to take lead, only to have his hands go right to her bare ass grabbing it playfully. Yuugao gasped out, she felt his touch moving up her back slowly causing her to moan in pleasure. Her heart began to soar while her senses began to melt with their passionate make out.

Yuugao finally felt happiness, she found someone she could truly love.

They both stop for air the third time, but this time Naruto gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. His arms encircled his Tenshi's waist, holding her tightly against him. This made her feel safe and loved, just by being within his warmth. Yuugao sighed deeply and she closed her eyes, laying her head in his chest. Naruto smirked, feeling glad that he tired her out like this. He moved his lips to her neck and breathed in her wonderful honey smell.

"I guess I can wait a little longer to have more of you. Let's get something to eat first before we find out what this so-called meeting is about." Yuugao nodded her head as she got up and went to her dresser to find a nightgown that isn't see-through to wear.

She didn't want to wear anything seductive because she's too sore for any more fun, which teasing him won't help any. Yuugao looked back at her lover by peeking through her creamy shoulder, slipping out of her nightgown. Naruto just stared at her undressing…he had to gulp down his saliva to keep them from drooling. Yuugao smiled cutely before finding one that may last enough till breakfast.

She now has on a midnight-blue nightgown that goes a little bit past her ass. Naruto could see a tempting view of her ass whenever the nightgown rides up just a little bit. He grinned mischievously while putting his own clothes back on. Once he was done he came up behind her back in order to grab her ass's cheeks and slap it. Yuugao looked at him before smirking to him, laying a kiss on his lips.

"You can't keep your hands to yourself can you?" She murmured. Naruto smirked before moving his lips to her ear, teasing her earlobe with his tongue. Yuugao shivered, feeling his tongue dragging hotly against her ear.

"When you don't put on any underwear, how can I? It just drives me crazy seeing you like that so naturally…" He rests his hand under her new nightgown, his hands holding her smooth ass which she doesn't mind him doing. She begins to start shaking her waist only for him. Naruto took this opportunity to go ahead and squeeze it tenderly, slapping it while Yuugao worked her hips more.

"I guess you want me to wear this more from now on don't you Naru-kun?" Yuugao giggled. Naruto smiled at her, feeling so lucky and happy to have such a beautiful Tenshi…his beautiful Tenshi. He couldn't believe he finally had her after years of wanting her. His little fantasy came true.

Naruto gave her a nod of his head, kissing her on the cheek before going to the kitchen to cook some breakfast for his Tenshi. She just stared at him bustling away as he cooked.

Yuugao wondered what this meeting could be about; could it be about Naruto's real family? Or about him being the last one of his clan? She didn't know, but whatever this meeting is, Yuugao hoped nothing bad comes out of it, or at least…anything bad to Naruto.

He looked over at her and noticed her worried and contemplative face. He lifts her chin up with his finger and gives Yuugao a light kiss. Naruto didn't want to see her sad or concerned like this because he wants to only bring his Tenshi plenty of smiles. Seeing her distressed was something he was going to try to erase, always.

"What's worrying you so much my dear Angel?" Yuugao just looked at Naruto from her chocolate brown eyes, hoping that she wasn't causing any trouble for him before they go to the meeting. She was silent, but she knew that he isn't going let it go unless she tells him what was bothering her.

"I'm just worried that they may try to…_force_ you to populate the people in your clan. You are the last of your family remember?" Naruto shakes his head in disagreement; he isn't going let anyone talk him into having _"more people"_in his clan_._He only wants one woman in his life and he has that said woman in front of him right now.

"I'll just tell them to shove it up their asses, because no way in hell will anyone tell me what to do, or what we do. I don't need anyone but you in my life, and that's why I always want you to be by my side forever." Naruto caught Yuugao in a hug and she stood there, wrapping her arms around him. After hearing those words he had told her, the only thing she could do straight is smile gently to him. She truly doesn't know how she could have met someone like him in her life like this. "Thank you…so much…for everything." Yuugao whispered.

"You're welcome!" Naruto blushed, letting go of Yuugao. "I forgot I was making breakfast…"

Naruto finished cooking and he placed the food on plates for the two of them. He gives her a plate before sitting down with his. "I hope you like the food… I cook a little bit but I don't know if it's good enough for my Angel." Yuugao starts to eat the food in front of her, giving a huge thumbs-up after she tasted it in order to show him that she's enjoying it.

She resumed eating her chicken and rice, and Naruto felt relieved. He finally starts to eat his own food once he saw that she's enjoying his cooking, but his eyes couldn't stop leaving her deep brown eyes. Yuugao noticed him staring at her and gave him a playful look. She moved her hand onto his leg, resulting to his lips turning into a kitsune smirk.

"I thought you were too sore for that? Or maybe I'm just that good that you can't get enough of me?" Yuugao felt her cheeks warming up, and she immediately moved her hand off his leg, earning from him a disappointed frown. Once she saw his puppy look face, Yuugao couldn't help but to giggle.

"This isn't funny you know." He pouted at her. Yuugao's giggles then escalated to an unstoppable laughter, and Naruto slowly began to smile along with her. He couldn't stay upset because his Tenshi was just too adorable, and he wasn't mad at all when she made fun of him. "Angel, I would like it if we weren't late for the council." Naruto pushed his lips in between her laughter, stopping her successfully.

Once they finished eating, Naruto cleaned the dishes in the sink. Meanwhile, Yuugao took a quick shower and changed her nightgown into her normal ANBU uniform. She'll never ever walk out of her house in just her nightgown. If she did she would end up seeing her lover kill so many perverts that will try something on her, and Yuugao didn't want that. Scumbags will remain scumbags, but they have the right to live nonetheless.

Naruto finished his own shower and got prepared. Once they were all set, they left her house together. They began to walk over to where the council room was held at and arrived by its doorstep in minutes. Naruto stepped inside and saw all the clan heads staring at him disapprovingly, but he did saw one familiar face: Tsume-san giving him a feral grin.

"Tell me Naruto Hatake…do you know why you are here today?" The Hokage asked him gruffly. He had his usual smoking pipe dangling by the side of his lips, a gray cloud curling in the air around him.

Naruto just shook his head no, how would he know anyway? "You are here because some of the council members believed you to have hurt Sasuke Uchiha without justifiable reasons."

Naruto couldn't believe the crap he'd just heard. "I only hurt him because he was trying to force himself on other women, and I defended them! Last time I checked, that's enough of a justifiable reason on the crime book. Or maybe he gets an exception and gets to do whatever he wants since he's from the Uchiha clan? Is he allowed to break the laws the first Hokage had set for us?" Mikoto moved her head away in shame as she took in Naruto's words…the truth. She couldn't believe her own son would do something like that.

She thought that she had raised him to do better. She perfectly knew the people in this council that always do their best to appease and spoil her son – letting him to do as he pleases. She never wanted to allow them, but she simply had no grounds to order them to stop, even if she desperately wanted to. _'If only Fugaku or Itachi…'_Mikoto thought sadly, reminiscing on her memories.

"Sasuke has the right to do what he think fits in order to repopulate his clan!" Naruto looked over at the yelling pink-haired woman as she screamed this out. He gave her an irritated glare and Sakura looked away defiantly. This was the main reason the fool thinks he's a god, because of some woman falling head over heels in love with him. Treating him like a deity he isn't. Yeah well, he hasn't exactly hit jackpot with her either.

"Shut up, you have no right to talk about it! You only pay attention to his face!" Naruto retaliated. Sakura was seriously pissed-off at Naruto but she clamped her mouth shut.

"He doesn't have the right to force himself on my Yuugao-hime or Hana-chan, the daughter of Tsume-san! You need to keep him in check before he does something ridiculous like start a war with this kind of behavior. And this is all because of the importance he gets over nothing!" Naruto's eyes showed so much rage within his words. This caused most of the council and some of the shinobi members to start showing fear and hesitation.

"Naruto you need to stay calm in the presence of the council. I understand where you are going, but we need to stay civilized." The Hokage replied, breaking the uneasy silence.

Yuugao wrapped her arms around him, trying to calm him down as the Hokage requested. Naruto just closed his eyes letting the warmth from her arms calm his mind. "I love you Naru-kun." She whispers to him softly, but Tsume caught it nearby and smiles to them.

"Naruto is right; foreign women that Sasuke hits on might become a problem with our alliance with other villages. I will not let this village go to war over Sasuke Uchiha's misconducts, do you understand that?" They all stared at the Hokage as he spoke, the clear authority in his voice showing that he's the one running things here and not them.

"You two are dismissed, meeting closed."

"Thank you Grandpa." Naruto whispered, and the Hokage gave him a small smile. He took his lover's hand and left the room, his eyes focused on his Tenshi. He felt a bit better knowing that the Hokage was with him in this one. Sasuke was such a messed up womanizer – no way in hell will he let someone like him ran around doing that.

Once they exited the Hokage tower, Naruto moved his lips to Yuugao's ear and whispered, "Where do you want to go now Tenshi?"

"Let's head home. I have a mission tomorrow, so I have to rest." He nodded his head in agreement, the two lovers walking back to her house for a much deserved peace.

A month later, Naruto and his team are being ordered to help Team Eight on a Rank C mission. He had gotten closer to Kurenai over the past month, having talked a lot about certain things due to the fact that he's dating her best friend. She always reminded him to protect Yuugao and to love her dearly, which Naruto had sworn to do a long time ago.

While the teams waited, an old fisher named Tazuna walks into the Hokage's room, stopping to stare at the two teams of genin in front of him. "You're going have brats guard me?" He laughed. The minute he had those words leaving his mouth he had two blades right up at his neck. Tazuna began to rethink his statement as he looked down at an annoyed Naruto.

"I don't have the patience with you wise-ass. If you take it we can't handle you, let's try and test that theory…"

"No killing the person that's hiring us Naruto." Naruto lets his blade go cautiously and moved back over to Kurenai as she sighed. He closed his eyes and re-opened them, showing no signs of hostility like previously.

"They will get the job done, you don't have to worry." Tazuna nodded his head a little too nervously at the Hokage, and Sarutobi smirked, breathing in his slender pipe.

The groups had head outside to the gate and left Konoha, guarding Tazuna's safety along the way. They were passing by the dense Konoha Forest, trekking through a narrow dirt road so they could be hidden and be less visible. Naruto noticed someone hiding above the tree's shadows and he slowly walked behind the group as he peered through more closely to investigate.

Two shinobi jumped out of the tree in planned formation, making Naruto draw his blades and parry the incoming kunai attack. He dodged a kick from the other fellow, and looked at the both of them before noticing their headbands had Kiri insignia embedded in it.

They didn't seem to fit being a rogue ninja type, more like a reckless duo in their teens. This made Naruto indecisive on what to do next… '_Why is Kiri shinobi here and why are they this close to Konoha?'_ They couldn't be jounin level given their age so he had to guess they were genin or chunin at best. Naruto could take care of them easily enough by himself.

Naruto forced his attack on the one to the right who was coming at him. The teen held a kunai but Naruto smirked and released his _Godedesusu ofu fu uindo kounteru surise._It fooled him successfully and Naruto landed a deep cut to the teen's knee, disabling him from standing up.

The shinobi quickly grabbed his kunai in pain while blood kept on flowing out of his wound. Naruto looked at him in pity; "Don't move around too much or else more blood will flow out." He warned. The teen nodded slowly and Naruto gave him a cloth to stanch the blood.

Naruto changed his attack quickly onto the remaining hooligan. He pinpointed his movements hiding through the mist jutsu he casted and Naruto charged his _Godedesusu ofu fu uindo_ behind him. This one struggled and sliced Naruto in the cheek, "You're worthless you Konoha freak!" He spat out.

"You know I was thinking of sparing you, but fuck you!" Naruto delivered the finishing blow with _Godedesusu Ofu Fu Uindo Futago Kage Yaiba,_an attack when his blades moved too fast to be seen, cutting its foes in the blink of an eye.

When the two teams regrouped back to Naruto they saw him doing his last attack and was shocked that they didn't realize what was happening. They saw how his blade faded out of the world and reappeared back again instantaneously. Everyone stared in awe, except Kakashi that is.

"How the hell did you do that Naruto?" Kiba exclaimed, but Naruto just closed his eyes and opened them again to look down at his blades covered in blood. Naruto walked towards his tou and Kakashi rested his hand on his son's shoulder. He was proud of his son's courage, and for protecting them as best as he could.

"I moved my blades faster than a person could see with their eye, that's how I did something like that Kiba." Naruto replied blankly. He kept moving ahead of the group with Kakashi walking beside him. Sasuke was beside Tazuna, infuriated and staring daggers at everyone.

"Why are Kiri shinobi this close to Konoha Tou-kun?" Naruto's eyes looked sharply at his father with curiosity. Kakashi just shook his head; honestly he didn't know why they would do something like this. Kiri had always been a village filled with blood-lusted murderers. A lot of the rogue ninjas had been or associated with Kiri one way or another. "They had been genin so they probably have more of 'em around. Stay on your toes." Kakashi warned, relaying the message to Kurenai who nodded.

"Let's get the facts straight Tazuna-san. You had lied to us." Kurenai said sternly, placing a hand on Tazuna's shoulders. "This isn't just a simple escort mission isn't it?" Tazuna was now sweating out buckets because he'd been found out.

"The Land of Waves can't pay for the cost of high-ranking mission so that's why I had to lie. A man named Gato is destroying the place we called home, and so our economy is suffering. We've barely paid the rank we've asked for in the first place...and I'm the head bridge builder that will open up trade to make our economy better again. Gato doesn't want that, and now he's trying to assassinate me! So please…help me." Tazuna was begging and he was looking around at everybody with desperation.

Naruto kept walking onwards only to be stopped by his tou."We will still help you…but no more lying to us is that clear?" Kakashi responded, to which Tazuna eagerly agreed. "Thank you, for helping me out."

The two teams kept their pace for the next five hours. They were along the borders of the Land of Waves alright. Everywhere Naruto looked there was water everywhere, making him stop to pee every fifteen minutes. Tazuna surprisingly didn't utter one word of complaint the rest of the journey. Up ahead they saw a giant man taking on a few shinobi by himself, their headbands show the insignia of Kiri.

Naruto noticed that the one who was fighting all of them was a rogue ninja. He killed most of them easily in seconds, like squashing a grape. He also wielded a huge sword and it was covered in thick blood. This made Naruto jump beside the rogue ninja.

"Hey kid who the hell are you?" Zabuza asked. Naruto positioned himself in a back-to-back stance with the man. He just grinned and took his blades out. "Looks we can help each other on this one... The name is Naruto, and an enemy of my enemy is my friend right?" He earned a laugh from the sword-wielding shinobi. He nodded his head, agreeing with him. "I like your spunk kid, the name's Zabuza." Naruto then noticed about six shinobi encircled in formation around them. He looked for his team and saw the rest of them having their own fights, with Hinata and Sakura guarding Tazuna.

When one of them got close, Naruto saw a barrage of a few needles coming out of nowhere and prick him in the leg. He fell down and couldn't feel his leg muscle anymore. The needle-attacker sprinted towards him to finish Naruto off, but a poof of smoke surprised him. It was only a clone. The real Naruto came up from behind and stabbed his blades in his guts, killing him.

A water dragon jutsu suddenly came right towards him, forcing him to dodge it by rolling back. Naruto barely had stopped to breathe yet before another one came up from behind him. He had a hard time parrying the incoming attacks but he didn't give up, and after loosening the genin's defense, Naruto did a leg kick that caused the genin to fall back on the ground. He tried to deal the final blow only to be stopped by yet another water dragon coming his way. "Oh come on this is getting damn old!" Naruto yelled in frustration. He dodged it again, but once he landed he saw mist covering his vision from everywhere.

"Let's see if the Konoha genin can see through our bloody mist jutsu..." One of them snickered. Naruto concentrated his hearing with his ears, and didn't rely too much on his vision since all he saw was mist. Naruto felt like he was trapped in a soundless box. He couldn't think of a contingency plan, and he knew he stepped into their trap big time.

"Hey kid!" Zabuza shouted. The mist evaporated in seconds as he saw Zabuza kill the jutsu caster with a stab to the stomach. "Thanks, you really saved me back there!" Naruto replied, relief washing over him. He strike at another shinobi giving a last desperate attack towards him, and finished him off quickly. "I must be losing my touch…" Naruto murmured. He saw as everyone quickly finished their own battles and noticed Kurenai having two people gang her up from behind and the front.

Naruto moved quickly and grabbed Kurenai out of the way of the tag team attack. He jumped to his feet and blocked their attack from Kurenai, causing him to fall on top of her. Kurenai on the other hand got to her feet with a blush on her face. She looked at him, "Thank you Naruto" she said gratefully.

"Just be more careful next time." Naruto replied, his breathing ragged. They both looked back to their enemies, knowing the fight was not over.

Kurenai casted her known skill: a genjutsu, and pins one of them to a tree with a kunai to his neck. By the time he realized he was in a genjutsu he was already killed. Naruto quickly sidestepped the other one and killed the genin off with a strike to the back of the neck, a clean cut to his head.

"Why are Kiri shinobi so weak? They aren't even acting like a trained shinobi! They fight with their fists instead of their head!" He heard Kiba yell out. Kiba and Akamaru had wrecked damage around the area as Naruto saw lots of craters and holes punctured in the ground. He gotta hand it to them.

"That's exactly it boy. We've been trained to only kill since when we were little toddlers. We knew nothing of stealth and techniques, only stabbing and cutting. Our milk bottle was a knife, get it?" Zabuza responded, malice dripping in his voice. Akamaru whimpered and Kiba stopped running his mouth.

Naruto saw Kakashi do chidori on his last set of enemy, and saw Sakura being useless and knocked out cold besides a shaking Tazuna. Hinata had her Byakugan on, and was the only one left guarding Tazuna.

Sasuke was barely keeping up to what seems to be an older shinobi. Naruto was guessing he was the leader and the jounin of the genins they fought. The leader was a damned coward and a murderer for sacrificing his comrades without thought.

Sasuke picked himself up from his attack, and began to tie up chakra wires and paper bombs together from his ninja pouch. He began to sprint quickly around the Kiri jounin and cut the thread loose with his teeth. With a serpent hand seal, he exploded off the paper bombs and immediately backed off.

With the death of their leader, Naruto looked around to see every little genin that hid behind, scuttling around and regrouping to formation. Nobody chased after them as the fight was clearly over. He hoped that this was the last of them.

"That was desperate. I mean flashy." Naruto said to Sasuke, smirking at him.

"What did you s-say idiot?" Sasuke threatened, grabbing Naruto's collar before letting go and falling down on his knees.

"Never mind, I'm not going to fight you all injured like that."

Naruto looked at Zabuza next to him, "Why did you help us Zabuza-san? I mean, you're from Kiri to, right?" A new person jumped down from a tree wearing a hunter mask, which surprised Naruto.

"We are here because Gato is giving money and wealth to Kiri's ninjas. He's trying to start a civil war, and we're here to stop that. I've loathed him because of the way he treats people, and I want him to die. Our alliance had never been with Gato or anybody's." The masked person murmured softly. Even though she sounded emotionless, Naruto heard the hate in her voice. She was something special; to think she'd just watched them fighting quietly from behind…

"Are you ANBU?" Naruto asked, pointing at her mask. It didn't look like any of the ANBU masks he'd seen before, even his Tenshi's.

"You could say that." She replied.

Naruto stared at her for awhile but just shrugged it off. "I'm not sure if this is part of our mission anymore…" Kakashi said, walking towards Naruto, Zabuza and the masked person.

"Do you want to work together to kill this Gato bastard or not?" Zabuza looked at Kakashi, pointing his sword towards him. "I mean, I'm sure Tazuna won't ever be safe with him around, am I right? You'll fail the mission if you don't." Zabuza began to swing his sword towards Kakashi, but Naruto swiftly blocked Zabuza's sword from hitting his tou with the two blades in his hand.

"Don't even try." Naruto gravely warned.

"Naruto it's alright. We'll talk about this later after I briefed the mission and notify the Hokage about it." Kakashi replied seriously, holding Naruto's tense shoulders.

Zabuza smirked and withdrew his sword, "Alright Kakashi. Say – Naruto, am I right? You're pretty good with that blade of yours… How about a clean spar, me and you? No tricks and special effects."

"Sure, just watch as I kick your ass." Naruto replied smugly. Zabuza chuckled at the remark and nods his head at his cocky attitude. The masked hunter disapprovingly sighed, this always to happen to Zabuza no matter where they go.

"We'll see about that." Naruto stared at Zabuza's sword and knew that he wasn't just any shinobi. He'd said so himself earlier, how they have been raised as killers in Kiri.

"You didn't realize I'm one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Do you like my sword?" He stated mockingly. But that only makes Naruto's smirk bigger at hearing that. "No swords or blades, just hand-to-hand combat."

"Are you kidding me?" Zabuza snarled in frustration.

"Hey you said no tricks and special effects right? I bet you were going to double-cross me and used a trick or two of your own with that sword." Naruto said, folding his arms in chest. "I know how to play this kind of game well."

The two teams laughed at the swordsman's annoyed and bewildered expression. "Alright alright!"

The group began to head out towards Tazuna's boat to get across the river. Once they landed by the shore, Zabuza and his partner quickly came to their own camp just nearby, with Zabuza threatening Naruto about their spar before parting ways.

The group got inside the cramped house that Tazuna owns, and when Naruto saw just who was inside, he can't help but look a little bit more at her. He quickly stopped before anyone noticed his staring. He did walk up to help Tsunami with the dishes to offer his thanks for the food and hospitality.

Once they got done with all the dishes Naruto was alongside her as they walked into the living room. There they saw Tsunami's little boy coming inside the house with an angry look on his face, tears coming out of his eyes. "What is the point of you trying to help? You will just die like all the others!" He screamed.

"Inari, take those words back!" Tsunami reprimanded, terribly upset over her son. The distressed boy was about to run upstairs, until Naruto caught him by the arm. His eyes were covered in shadow, and the kid felt scared.

Naruto sighed, he was tired and he needed to sleep. He didn't like cry babies at all. "If I was going to die it will not be by the likes of Gato. If I was going to die…then I will die honorably. Fighting with my blades in my hands, protecting the ones I love. Not by running away from a mission or duty." Kakashi looked at Naruto when he said those words, and smiled beneath his mask.

Naruto's grip loosened and he let go of Inari. He started to take a step out to the door, but he looked back to the silenced kid. "You can do anything you want in life, but I chose to do my duty as a shinobi of Konoha and as a swordsman. I do not run away, nor do I back down if things get too hard. You…you shouldn't be afraid to take risks if it was for someone you love. I'll protect this village, so count on it." Naruto turned around and exited the house. He's going to do a little scouting of the area before going to bed. His mind felt blank as he entered the back woods.

Zabuza walked out of the house, having stopped by for food, and followed Naruto in the forest. He looked intently at the kid as he walked behind him. He didn't know genins could act the way he does, he was far too mature for his age. Well except, the blackmailing and whatnot, but that's not the point. He has only seen eyes like his and his words spoken by skilled jounin or chunin, not by rookie genins.

"Why are you here? Are you going tell me what I said back there was wrong?" Naruto said, keeping pace through the woods. "Please spare me the lecture; I had enough for the day." Zabuza chuckled with the response, and Naruto's eyes sharpened. He didn't like being laughed at, and only his Angel can do that.

"No, not really, I only wanted to find out how you talk older than you really are. I've only heard words like that from swordsmen that have lived and seen many things in their lifetime. I have never seen someone so young like you speak them." The Demon of the Mist studied his reaction, but only found two crystal blue eyes that seem to stare right through him. They stopped by a waterfall, with Zabuza's hands tucked in his pockets.

"When you live in your village…that hates you for a long time, and wishes you were dead…it kinda helps for you to grow up and get used to all the hatred and anger. You're forced to find answers for yourself, about what makes life really count, and I guess I was lucky when kaa found me and saved me. Then tou came, and Yuugao-chan, who became my Tenshi…those people really made me stronger, and I owe it to them. They made me who I am now, and I will not stop just because of some demon living inside me!" Zabuza looked at Naruto, his expression strained with anguish.

The older man didn't know what to make of this. His story reminded him of his own past, but his was still much worse. He remembered the last day of his Chunin Exams, accomplishing his victory through the deaths of his comrades and friends…by his hands. The only thing that came close to family was his apprentice, Haku. Zabuza remembered picking her up in a snowy day, looking so pathetic and dirty she could have been mistaken for a stray dog. Now Haku moved with grace and speed, her Kekkei Genkai a form of deadly ice. He had shaped a weak mutt to a wonderful, white wolf. That made Zabuza glad, for the first time in a long while.

"They hate you and ostracize you for being the jailer of a demon, even though the purpose was to save and protect their lives and the whole village. People are blinded with fear all the time, they know not of courage and drown themselves in shallow terror. Do they see you as the hero? No they see you as the villain that has to die, and that's why you need to be stronger." The older shinobi could understand, and he empathized with the younger blonde kid. He slowly moved his eyes up to the tree behind Naruto, and saw Haku listening to them.

"They don't care at all! They only see the beast that killed their family members, and they refused to see the innocent child that was all alone and scared – a child that only wants someone to look at him with kindness for once in his damn life. I was afraid of it to! It was inside of me! How would they even know what it feels like? And have the right to judge?" Naruto could feel his body shaking, his emotions got the best of him and he felt weak for breaking his defenses in front of Zabuza.

But he didn't care if the whole world had just heard him. They could hate him for what he has inside of him because he just didn't care anymore. He couldn't keep holding everything inside like this because he just wants to yell it all out and get rid of it all before it consumed him. Even he never showed this side to his Tenshi, burdening her with his own problems was something he will never do.

"The only good thing that happened in my life was when my adopted mother took me in because she also was hated by the village for something she couldn't control. She took me in without a second thought and that – that was the first happy time I could ever remember smiling back then." He made a fist with his hands. The tears didn't want to stop coming down his face.

Zabuza looked at the moon up above, and saw its reflection on the calm lake. He never would have known, than in such a young and cheerful face, was a boy that that had been trembling in coldness for so many years.

Kakashi, who had trailed them in the forest, was behind the bushes, listening. He shook his head because he had a feeling that his son was holding so much in…so much in, in fact, that he was nearing his breaking point if he continued for any longer. That would have caused Naruto to mentally break down, and who knows what he would have done. Naruto had never let him or his kaa knew about his deepest feelings, and now thanks to Inari's own stubborn actions, he was finally forced to confront them again.

"Then kaa married and I had an adopted father, and he was someone who didn't see me as a demon, but as a person. That's what people like me crave for, for acceptance and love; to be cared for and not to be seen as a demon, or some tools to be used. We are living beings that need kindness just like everyone else does in this world." Zabuza thought over the young boy's words, and he couldn't feel anything but shame as he remembered his own Haku, in needing of kindness and love, and not to be treated as a weapon like he had.

"People who live this kind of harsh life only want one thing, and that is a place to truly call _home_. But that is something not many get a chance for, some people that are hated too much look upon death as the only escape. I had that feeling once, but I knew better and strove to be a powerful ninja, so that I can protect as many as I can from that faith." Naruto looked at his hands; he couldn't see anything but his own blurry tears collecting in drops on his palms.

"You know what? From today on you are going to be my student. So hopefully I can learn more about you in the process, kid. My student Haku will be better off, with someone like you to." The masked girl up on the tree stared at Zabuza. She never had thought this day would happen and she was feeling ecstatic. She smiled underneath her cold mask.

Zabuza didn't understand completely what he just did, but it felt like he had to do it. The kid looked too torn apart, much like the first time he saw Haku – hungry and picking through frozen garbage in the snow.

"Who said I needed a new sensei? Also, what do you know that I could learn from you? Are you even sure you're strong enough to be my sensei?" The Demon of the Mist could only smirk at the younger brat in front of him. He sure was back to his cocky mood.

"Trust me kid, I can teach you how to use your blades better than you can right now. You're not holding it right, and your angle is distorted and weak. Certain angles work for different powerful cuts and defenses, and if you don't believe a word that I'm saying, you can always spar against me to see who really knows their stuff."

Naruto slowly nodded his head, "Fine, let's test it." The two of them walked a little further down the waterfall and prepared themselves.

"Man, you know I haven't even slept yet?" Naruto complained, stretching his sore muscles. "But I'm so pumped at winning this!"

"You really want get your ass kicked huh kid? This is only going to be blade-to-blade combat. No fancy schmancy blade disappear magic act, got it?"

"Alright just get on with it old man!"

The two of them drew their blades and rushed at each other. Zabuza was shocked as the kid blocked his first swing, grinding it against his two blades.

Naruto didn't let up on the older man because he kept going at him harder and harder – sparks were flying as their blades blocked and countered each other. Once his attacks ended he switched to defense and blocked every raging attack from the Demon of the Mist. He was getting pushed back, but Naruto pushed with all his might to counter it.

Neither one of them stopped their barrage of attacks. Each clash of their blades fueled their crave for combat and they smiled, feeling invigorated. Naruto felt his melancholy washing away, adrenaline taking its place.

"There's no need for any of that angle crap when you have stamina!" Naruto yelled, dashing forward towards Zabuza and striking his great sword on the middle.

"Oh yes there is!" Zabuza straightened the angle of his blade, and pushed Naruto's blade off easily from him.

Both of them started to get worn out after the second hour of nonstop fighting. Naruto was beaten up, but he refused to collapse as he used up every bit of his stamina left.

"I don't know how you can keep going, but this is the most fun I had in years!" The Demon of the Mist howled, laughing before sending his final attack down on Naruto, who barely blocked it from cutting his face in two. He switched the angle of his blade, just like what Zabuza did and threw his attack off. With that move, Naruto finally dropped down and his blades clanked in the ground beside him.

"Seems like you have beaten me, fair and square old man, but just so you know, I didn't have my full stamina. Your techniques will be interesting to learn soon, so when do we start?" Naruto said, grinning weakly at Zabuza.

Zabuza shook his head, and helped pick the kid up as he grabbed down to get his scratched and dirtied blades.

"The two of you really don't know when to quit training do you?" A masked young woman scolded. Haku dropped her position from above the tree, and stood in front of them. Zabuza just whistled an off-tune melody, and Naruto just rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"Oh Kami help me! Just look at you two!" Haku continued. She smelled their sweat and blood, and had to take off her mask for fresh air.

"Time flies when you're having fun!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically, but he coughed out blood afterwards "Or not..." Haku shook her head. She knew that next time things were going be a lot worse. She couldn't help but to smile though, as she saw Zabuza happy.

The three of them walked back inside the house to see everyone waiting for them. After chowing down grub, and was healed of his wounds, Naruto moved over to his tou and sat down beside him. "We need a plan to stop this war and the enemy. We can't just sit around here sipping tea and wait, Tou-kun."

Kakashi looked at his son, his words were true – but first they all needed to take a rest and wait until the Hokage replied to his message. They couldn't rush these things – they needed time to plan and prepare.

Kakashi looked over to Kurenai who seem to be staring at Naruto even more than normal. "I agree with what Naruto says Kakashi, we need a plan and fast." Her crimson eyes were looking over at Naruto, whom was soon falling asleep on Kakashi's lap.


	5. What do you fight for and why?

I hope everyone enjoys this story I would my hardest on this chapter to make it good.

Sabery – thank you for thinking that this is best romance Naruto X Yugao in all because I was going for romance view for this story.

Hiantacutie123 – I don't see anything wrong? You said one of them was bad.

Asshole123 – it's alive don't you see its alive mahahahahaah (ok done with my evil renting)

Kingkakashi – Thank you for thinking that I got all the character personalities because I was worried about how I was handling how Yuugao acted.

Everyone enjoy the story and hope you tell me your thoughts and feedback, always nice to see what you think.

Thank you again for liking this story and are still reading these chapters.

* * *

When the sun started to hit against his face Naruto just rolled over in his sleep, he tried his best to avoid the sunlight that's kept on rapidly hitting down against his face. His body was too sore and in way too much pain thanks to his new training to wake up right now, but his eyes didn't listen to his brain not one single bit.

"_Damn you sun, why couldn't you like me sleep in longer? Guess it's time to train with that crazy demon of a teacher." _He slowly moved it to his feet. He went over to look at himself in the mirror that was in the room.

His face was still somewhat beaten up with dirt on it because he never got a chance to have a shower last night thanks to being passed out. He walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen. That was when he could now see something that caused a bright smile to be showed to the world.

Before he even realized it at all, he had ran up to Yuugao and pulled her mask to the right side of her face before his mouth had covered hers. He kissed her lightly on top of the lips at first, she kissed him back roughly. She moved her tongue deep inside his mouth but her hands just wrapped around his lower back holding him close to her.

She truly had missed this feeling, this feeling of warmth. Even though he wasn't gone for that long she had missed him so much. It only had been one week since their last time together but she wanted this feeling he gave her, this happiness that he always gave her but also his warmth.

Her chocolate brown eyes just stared into his soft blue eyes, these were the eyes she had missed seeing. Her heart just weren't calm down and kept on beating so fast, she could feel his touch going down and up her back with caused a smile to grace her lips.

"Could you two cut that out already? Some people are trying to eat." They both jumped apart and looked at where the voice had come from, it turned out to be Anko with a kunai in her hand spinning it with her finger. Naruto gave her a hug only for her to smirk before she went back to eating her breakfast. She did notice all the cuts and dirt on her son's face.

She then looked at him with a raised eyebrow because she didn't know how this happen, if it happened because of his training with his father or teammates. She does know just how crazy him and his father can get in training but doesn't know how his teammates train because she never met them.

"How did you get all these cuts? Did you over train with your Kakashi-chan again?" He just shook his head no, because all of these came from his training with Zabuza. He didn't know how to break the news to the two of them. He truly didn't know how they would take the news that he's being trained by a missing shinobi. He did know just how Anko felt about t missing shinobis and all.

"No, my new sensei Zabuza demon hidden in the mist and he's a missing shinobi." Both women's faces just stared at him with a mixed amount of emotions, fear, and worry but also concerned. Anko just walked over to him slowly and quietly which wasn't like her at all and that alone worried him.

His eyes quickly darted back to where Yuugao was but didn't see her at all, and then he realized Yuugao now behind him. He could tell that she's not letting him leave the room they're in right now. He quickly looked back at his mother who was still walking over to him but he just turned pale in color.

"Why the hell would he allow you to be trained by a missing shinobi….a missing shinobi?" Anko asked sternly, couldn't believe what she had just heard from her own son like that. To be trained by someone from another village? Not just from another village but also a missing shinobi like it was a normal or ok thing to do? When did her husband because such a fool, she just made a fist out of anger.

Naruto looked behind him but Yuugao just gave him a deadly look that told him not to even try running away from this. "He's not a bad dude really and he's a great swordsman that helped me, he showed me many new ways to fight with a sword in just a short time. He only became a missing shinobi to kill his leader that started a civil war to kill all bloodline users."

That didn't help deal with Anko's anger at all with her eyes still showing anger. On the other hand Yuugao just encircled him from behind with her hands snaking around his chest softly and slowly, doing this caused Anko's eyes to soften when she noticed this. "Anko-chan your son does know what he's doing at times even if we don't …agree on what it is, he has his reasons to do these things."

He softy grabbed her hands with his but just held them but his eyes just stared at his mother because he didn't want her mad at him for doing what he felt was right, he felt trusting Zabuza was the right thing to do. He knows that sometimes he maybe too kind or caring but this time he knows it's not the case. Zabuza wanted to end the war of his people. Taking out Gato will help his people in many ways and that's why he knows he can trust Zabuza to do the right thing.

"Anko-chan, you finally got here? What is the Hokage-sama planning and what with all boxes outside?" Anko's eyes darted over to Kakashi who just walked into the room. Her anger was still there just less of what it first was. She moved over to him but Naruto just shook his head at how stubborn his mother could be.

No matter how many years go by his mother will always be a stubborn at times but he just smiled at the scene in front of him. He winced when he could see that Kakashi felt a hard slap to his face but stood there.

"Now that's over I'm feeling better, as for the boxes? It's the supplies and food to be given out to the town. I along with Neko-chan didn't come here by ourselves because two groups of Anbu are with us to help with this mission that has changed from rank c to a rank s mission." Naruto moved out of his warm embrace leaving a disappointed pout to come across Yuugao's face.

He simply looked behind him with his crystal blue eyes but he just smiled over to her before waving her to follow him, she quickly followed him over there. He took the map that was on the ground near them and pulled it over the living room table.

"We know that Gato never leaves his group of ships and these other smaller ships are ones that give him his supplies and money. That is one of our main targets to take out but also we need to keep the town villagers safe no matter what or else this mission is just in vain." He marked the ship that Gato stayed in but also the trading ships that Gato owned as well.

"First the genin teams should help me hand out the supplies before we get ready to come up with attack plans." Yuugao's voice sound so heavenly to him but he just looked at her only to get bonked on the head by his mother.

"You can stare at her all you want in your alone time but right now it's time to work, duty comes before fun." Naruto's lips turned into a pout but nodded his head once before walking out of the house with Yuugao by his side.

"These two truly care about each other don't they? Here I was worried that something bad was going to happen but I'm glad I was wrong for once." Kakashi wanted to add something but he was scared of what she would do if he added that she was wrong more than just once.

"Neko-hime let's start handing things out but later," He moved behind her with his hands around her stomach but his mouth moved to her right ear. "Tonight, you are all my…..my" He kissed her earlobe breathing hotly against her ear only to cause shivers to come down her spine.

"Yes I'll be all yours tonight," Her face had a smile under her mask as she thought of how he would have his way with her but she snapped out of it. She started to hand out supplies to the villagers once they started to walk over to them.

The supplies were from food to feed them and blankets to keep warm but also many different kinds of clothes for them to wear. Konoha wanted to help these people out badly because they do know just how much of hell Gato has done to them over the years.

Kushina slowly walked out of the house and moved behind Naruto before she pounced on his foot only for him to look down at her white fur head. She looked up with her cute tiny slit black tiger eyes; he quickly but carefully picked her up into his hands.

"Now tell me has Kushina been behaving herself?" Yuugao teased before she moved her hand to the baby tiger's head before gently rubbing it softly. Kushina purred while rubbing her head against Yuugao's hand but her eyes just stare back at the woman's chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes she always behaves herself because she's a good kitty, I never once had to yell at her or scold her for doing something wrong." He smiled down at the tiger but he put her back down on the ground before he went back to helping the villagers.

"You're the ones that are trying to help the village right?" Naruto looked to see a teenage girl with blue eyes and black hair. He gave her a smile but also a nod of his head. "I would like it if you take this then." She handled him an amulet he looked down at it but before he could say anything she was gone.

"Where did she go to?" Yuugao just stared at him like whom? "The person that just handed me this. You had to see it happen because you were right here with me." He showed her the amulet but she just stared at it before her eyes went too focused on his.

Naruto just stared at the amulet, confused washed over him so quickly because how could Yuugao not notice the woman talking to him? He ran a hand around the symbols on the metal but he never seen any kind of symbols like these before, it was all just so unknown to him.

"She gave me this but no one noticed? I just don't understand this at all, I truly don't." H moved the chain that the amulet was hooked onto and moved it around his neck to let it hang above his chest.

The amulet was gold in color but warm and soft to the touch which was strange in his mind that it wasn't cold at all, it was like there was a fire inside of it. He didn't understand it at all but he did know that he had to figure it out sooner than later.

"I don't know what happened but don't worry so much over it ok?" Her soft voice just put his mind at rest for now at least, he then noticed the rest of the teams were finally awake. They started to help hand out things to the villagers.

Once the supplies were done being handed out they went back inside to talk about how to go about fighting this battle. "We know that our enemy is at sea and with great defenses set up as well." Anko pointed to the ships that were now marked on the map but Naruto just looked at it and studied where these ships where and how far apart.

"Naruto and Kiba, you two are to go and scout out the ships right now then report back to us. Do you understand your orders?" Both of them nodded before leaving the house together but Naruto just looked back at the house before walking to the shoreline.

Once there they could see the three huge ships over to the northeast where Gato's living at but Naruto noticed a ship coming over to the three ships at a fast rate. "That has to be supplies for Gato but we can't go back and get help if we want to stop it, you go and tell them to meet me here now ok Kiba?"

Before Kiba could even get a word out he watched as Naruto started running on the water to interruption the ship before it made its way over to Gato. Naruto fully did know that he will be yelled at and harsh for going on his own like this but they couldn't just do nothing and let this bastard get any more of his supplies.

The supply line had to be hit and cut off if they were to win this war against this greedy bastard and he's not going to fail these people, these people who are starving and just want a safe place to live. These were innocent people who had done nothing wrong and shouldn't have to go through this hell that they are living just because of this greedy bastard Gato.

He thought of how the villagers back home treated him because of what inside him but he just shook his head hard. This wasn't the time to think of that, right now he had to focus on his duty. His mission was to bring down Gato and no matter what nothing will stop him in bring this bastard down for good.

He reached for his blades right before jumping on the ship which caught the thugs off guard. He quickly killed the first one by stabbing his blade deep into his chest. His katana went right through the man's chest as blood just oozed out onto the cold metal.

"Damn you!" Three of the thugs tried to rush at Naruto with their blades but he dodged their attacks before countering them with his wakizashi which took the head of the 3rd man clean off but he didn't let his guard down as he parried the next attack aim at him with his katana.

He quickly noticed another blade coming too close to him which he barely blocked it from cutting his face in two with his katana. He then switched the angle of his katana, just like how he remembered Zabuza showing him in their spars. Which by doing that perfectly caused him to threw the man's attack off and lunge his Wakizashi into the man's throat killing him in seconds.

It was just down to one on one now but he noticed sounds coming from the lower deck but he didn't let lose eye content with the man in front of him for a second. He knows first and last mistake you could make in battle is letting your eyes leave your enemy even if it just for a spit second.

"I'll hand it to you brat you aren't half bad with your blades but I'm no weakling, even if you kill me there is nowhere for you to run to. Once boss finds out what you have done he'll have your head for it!" The older man rushed him but he just studied the movements of his enemy while he embraced for the attack.

Once Naruto blocked the attack he countered with his own attack by using _Godedesusu Ofu Fu Uindo Futago Kage Yaiba catching the man off guard. Naruto's two blades cut both of his arms off before he sent his katana into his chest._

_He entered down to the lower deck but only shock filled his face once he got down there because what he seen just made him pale. There was cages filled with people inside them but he walked in to just stare at them, he didn't understand why they were here like this._

_Caged like some kind of animal but before he could do anything he was grabbed from behind as the person began to crush him with his strong arm. Naruto felt pain but he looked behind to see a man with a captain's hat on his head but a smirk on his face._

_Naruto head-butted the captain right into the face causing him to let of his hold on him but he quickly got some distance between them. He just grabbed the handles of his blades harder; the fear still was pounding in his chest. His heart's was racing so fast because he had let his guard down back there even if it just for a second._

_ "What the hell are you doing here!? These are human beings you son of a bitch!" The captain just let out a howl of laughing at Naruto's words and anger but he draw his own blade before staring back at the younger blonde hair boy. His laughing only pissed off Naruto even more, truly though of the captain in front of him as a monster._

_"These are slaves that will become lab rats to one of Gato's friends but that damn snake looking bastard truly does freak me out just by looking at him. But money is money and it's your time to die now, you were a foolish gaki." Both of them lunged at each other with their blades crushed together but both of them _angle their blades at the same time only which led to blocking each other's attack.

The people in the cages just looked at them trying to wrap their minds around what was going on in front of them but an ebony looking woman noticed Naruto's headband. She didn't realize they were close to Konoha but she hoped that he would win this fight then free them.

"You only care of money! What of your pride? What of your honor as a swordsman! How dare you just throw it all away for money like this, you are just a damn hired thug!" Naruto yelled in a harsh voice but also he was truly frustration. It burned him up that someone could use a blade and act like a bastard like this.

"Loyalty, pride, honor and kindness are all worthless and doesn't make you happy or feed your stomach because all these will lead you to your death. They are nothing but words that mean nothing at all and only fools believe in these dreams!" The captain snarled back at the young shinobi in front of him.

"You call theses nothing, nothing!" Naruto rushed hard at the man with hate and anger filling his eyes that caused him to want to kill this man in front of him so badly! He didn't care who got in his way right now because he wanted to send this bastard to hell with his own two hands.

Their blades crashed once more together but Naruto body started to glow with red chakra as he thrust the captain back into the wooden wall. "Without honor you are nothing but a coward! Without kindness you will become only a monster! Without pride in your sword and swordsman skill you are nothing! But most of all is the fact without loyalty? That just makes you a back stabbing bastard!" Naruto overpowered the man thanks to Kyuubi's raw power but the captain just took a dagger out and stabbed Naruto's right arm.

Naruto jumped back but looked at his right arm before staring back at the captain but he quickly attacked once more and faster this time, the captain could barely dodge it but he only dodged one of the two blades. The 2nd blade cut his right hand off causing massive amount of pain to rush to the man's body.

"If you said was true? If I do die one day then I'll die an honorable death and not a coward's way because I fight for the ones I love!" The captain only stared at the young swordsman's eyes but smiled as the katana stabbed into his heart because he may have died a coward's way but he had seen something he hadn't seen in years of his life.

His last seconds alive he seen a true swordsman's eyes and not a thug's eyes like he had become, he had seen something he wished he had seen a long time ago. The eyes that showed true honor and courage, true courage even in the face of danger like this. Only thing he regretted was losing his honor like he did….all these years along.

Naruto watched as the body went to the ground with blood coming all over the ground but he took the keys from the captain's belt and opened the cages. Even as they were leaving the cages Naruto's eyes just stand on the dead captain thinking about his words but he felt and he knows. The path he's taking isn't easy and will kill him one day but it was his path, a path he will walk no matter what.

"Thank you for saving our lives just now, I truly mean thank you." He snapped out of his train of thought but looked at the woman, she had ebony colored skin with light gray hair but her outfit it what catch his eye. She was wearing a dress shirt and skirt but her green eyes just stared deeper into his eyes.

"I didn't know anyone was in this ship but Gato's men but I'm glad I could help, right now we need turn his ship around." He quickly made haste to the wheel and started to turn it towards land.

Everyone was now on the top deck watching land begin closer much to their happiness that they were now free and no longer in cages, they looked at their savior but he just stared onward. He tried to understand what the captain meant by snake looking man?

Once they land and everyone got off the ship he could see Anko walking over to him pissed off passed her limits, he tried to run only to be grabbed by Yuugao holding him in place. Her eyes showed signs of anger at him for the first time ever. "Tell me Naruto-kun why did you act so reckless like that?" Her voice sounded so scared even if her eyes showed anger at him.

"I'm sorry Tenshi-chan but I had to, if we had waited these people weren't be free right now or even alive. Before I killed the captain he said these people were going be turned into rat labs by some dude looked like a snake but I don't get that part at all." Anko just frozen in her place but fear showed clearly in her eyes.

"So that's why my curse mark has been killing me ever since I arrived here." Naruto stared at his mother but noticed that Kakashi was now beside her with his arms around her. He was trying his best to calm her down and try to help her mind but Naruto turned to the ship before he looked at Yuugao's eyes.

"I have a plan but Yuugao-hime can you gather as many explosive tags can you can?" She looked at him with a funny look but nodded her head to her lover but she just gave him one long kiss before she took off to find what he had asked her to find. She didn't know why he needs them but if he asked her then she will trust his judgment.

When she made her way back she had the rest of her anbu team with her but they just gave her a weird look while they followed after her, it wasn't like her to just ask something like this from them. They also noticed a big change in how she has been acting for a while now but chosen not to say anything about it.

When they finally got back to Naruto they could see Kakashi taking the group of people back into the village. Yuugao's eyes darted back over to Naruto who was talking to Anko but she didn't seem happy at all but Yuugao understood why. Yuugao was afraid Naruto would have been killed for what he had done all alone like that.

"Here Naruto-kun these are all ones I could find." She handed him the explosive tags he quickly went back inside the lower deck of the ship but he was followed by Yuugao and her team, they were watching him put the tags all over the ship before the leader of team realized his plan.

"If you're planning on blowing this ship up then here you'll need it." He took out another explosive tag from his jacket but this one was higher rank and far more powerful than the other tags together. Naruto thanked him before going outside with it and putting it down on the front of the ship.

"It's time to give Gato a gift from us but you four need to get off the ship please, don't worry neko-chan I'll be fine." She nodded and left to stand beside Anko with her team. She looked at Anko only for her to see that Anko's eyes showed worry in them. They all watched as the ship turn around and started going over to Gato's three ships.

Once it got closer to the ships Naruto jumped off and stared at it heading closer to the ships but he had to wait just for the perfect second to set the tags off. He watched tit moved and when the ship moved in the middle of the group with one ship on each side of it. That was when he noticed thugs starting to go aboard the ship he did a snake seal to set the tags to go off.

He watched as the ship exploded in flames causing the two other ships sails to catch on fire and parts of the ships to be destroyed as a chain reaction which left two of the three ships unable to move thanks to the damage that had be done to them.

Naruto still standing on the water just jumped in the air because his planned had worked. He kept staring on because not only did he damage two of the three ships but also killed many of their men in it.

Everyone else that watched the fireworks couldn't believe he had planned something like that because they were used to the silly hot headed Naruto but this was something new to them. They watched as he came up with a plan like this at a fast rate but Anko just smiled at her son but she noticed something in the water which was on a fast path right at him.

"Leave the water now, Naruto-kun get out of the water now!" Naruto looked back at his mother with a confused look because he didn't know what she was talking about. When his eyes looked forward again he noticed a huge black looking water snake coming to him, he did his best to dodge the attack but was knocked into the water.

He looked into the snake's eyes but he noticed this one had pair of huge fangs but he took his blades off his back to defend himself. He looked up and tried to get back above the water but he was once again pulled own into the water and deeper this time around. He stabbed his katana into the snake's back causing a snake hiss of pain to come out of its mouth as it let of go of him.

Once Naruto's head pop out of the water, again the snake turned around to go for another attack but once he seen the snake head pop out of the water he ready himself for the attack. The fangs had come to fast for him to react right away but once they bitten down into his right arm while he yelled out in pain he took his katana and stabbed it right into the eye.

The snake head moved backward in pain but Naruto didn't let this chance go because he took both of his blades and slashed the head of the snake off but once he did he looked at Anko who was already rushing to his side. He slowly passed out in her arms but she looked at the wound and realized he now had poison in his veins.

"We need to get him back to the house to remove the poison and fast!" She yelled with fear showing but she just ran back to the village with her son in her arms. Yuugao just stood there unable to move with fear showing in her chocolate brown eyes, fear of losing him right now to death.

"Neko-chan let's go, I know you want be at his side right now." Anbu with a wolf pushed her onward back to the village, Yuugao smiled thanking her for getting her to move. She rushed back to the house as fast as her legs could go.

"She truly loves him, I'm glad she found someone to fill her empty heart." The other two anbu member nodded in agreement, they headed back to the house now. Wolf stopped to look back but noticed something and kept on going with her team members.

Anko place him down on the bed carefully but her hands were still shaking and put his bag on the ground near the bed beside them. She then started going through her own shinobi gear pack to find her antidote before putting it into his body with a needle then bandaged his right arm.

"This should help but I don't know if it will save him till later tonight, for now all we can do is hope for the best." Her voice sounded so fearful and sad but Kakashi moved his arm around her with his eyes staring at his son.

"Let's leave him alone so he can rest, after all we know two people who will be watching over him." He helped his wife to her feet and out of the room but he watched Kurenai and Yuugao walk inside.

"He truly didn't a reckless thing by attacking ship alone but then ending up like this, wounded and hurt." Kurenai's voice was soft while her eyes just stared at Naruto's body but hint of sadness came to her eyes. Yuugao noticed that but she shrugged it off thinking she was just worried about a teammate and nothing more.

"I do wish he would stop being so reckless but if he did then he weren't be himself, not the person I fall in love with." She rubbed his good arm but her eyes just stared at him but the fear hasn't left her yet, the thought of losing him had scared her to badly. She never wanted to feel like that again even if she did know fully well its part of being a shinobi.

"Can you go and ask Kakashi for change of clothes? We can't just leave him in these wet clothes or he'll get sick." Kurenai nodded before softly walking out of the room but looked back at the scene with a smile on her face. She truly was happy for her friend for finding someone that she truly loved and wasn't a pervert.

Once Kurenai came back into the room Yuugao started to strip Naruto of his clothes from top to bottom. Kurenai on the other hand couldn't help but notice he was very well toned and even more than anyone his own age. Once Yuugao took off his boxes she stared hard at his member but stopped once Yuugao moved her hand out for the clothes.

The two of them slowly dressed him but Kurenai did have one noticeable blush on her face which caused Yuugao to raise her eyebrow and wonder once more. "He's lucky to have someone like you Yuugao-chan, someone to watch over him like this." Yuugao just shook her head no over to her best friend.

"I'm the lucky one to have found him, someone that's like him. His kindness and caring soul that's something I have never seen in anyone else before. He truly has the power to change people for the better but also feel the emptiness inside one's heart." Kurenai listened but looked over at the sleeping boy with a smile because what Yuugao said was all true.

"I'll leave you two alone now, if you need anything you know where to find me." Yuugao nodded and watched her friend leave; she had this feeling that Kurenai wanted to keep watching over him. She didn't understand it at all but she just shook the feeling away before her eyes went back over to him.

Once it was dark out she looked at him before unsealing a scroll that had her sleep wear in it, she put on a long purple robe. Underneath was nothing at all. She moved to the bed before she sat down on it, her right hand slowly rubbed his left arm softly with a smile on her face.

Before she realized it a hand pushed her into him but she realized soon after it was his hand, she looked up to see him smirking. "I told you that you are going be all my tonight, now didn't I Tenshi-chan?" His voice was somewhat weak but he still kept on smirking at her, he even noticed her blushing face.

She just kept on looking at him because she didn't think he would try something like this while being in a weak stat. she could see the sweat still running down his face showing that he was still in a somewhat weaken stat right now.

"You're still weak, don't push yourself n-… "She couldn't finish talking thanks to a pair of lips that had moved against hers which shut her up fast. His hands undid her robe and let it fall off the bed even if it was hard to use his wounded arm.

"Wait please, let me at least go and put up a silence barrier." He let her go and watched her get off the bed but his eyes stared at her now bare showing ass while she walked to the door. She locked it and put up a silence barrier before she turned around and only gave him a playful pout with hands on her ass to cover her cheeks up.

"You truly love my ass way too much do you know that? What about my other areas?" She moved her hands to her breast and pushed them up. "Are these no good at all to you?" Naruto just stared at her nipples hard before he licked his lips only for her to come over to him with a victory smirk.

"I guess you do like these as well, don't you my little kitsune-kun?" She moved top of him with her legs against each size of his chest and her ass against his manhood, she kissed him roughly with her hands on his arms. Her tongue just moved down deep inside his mouth tasting it and wrapped around his tongue.

Once they stopped for air Naruto moved his hands to her breasts playing with them, moving one of her nipples between his two fingers. Twisting them softly as she started to moan out but she leaned down so her breasts were now up against his face. Slowly he took her right nipple into his mouth and could feel it harden.

"You truly are all my and these? Yes I love these are well, so big and soft to touch." He went back to sucking as his tongue licked her hard nipple right before he started softly and playfully nipped her nipple. She moaned before she put her hands on his head then pushed his head deeper much to her enjoyment.

This feeling it what she missed the most since their last time they shared a bed together, this warm and pleasure he's giving her right then and there. She didn't know why she wanted his touch so badly but she can't stand to go long without it, she moved away letting her nipple gain freedom from his hunger mouth.

Naruto stared at her with a confused look but she started to take his shirt off, he watched as she just had thrown it on the floor on her robe. He did notice she was wet from the wet stain on his pants but just smirked. She moved her hands to his chest and just kept on running them up and down before she let her fingernail slowly leave marks.

"Here I thought you were all my?" She moved her lips to his left ear before she played with it while her hot breath just was against his skin. He just closed his eyes to enjoy it more. She smirked before she moved down his body and started to unzip his pants.

She looked into his eyes as she took his pants off then used her teeth to take his boxes off slowly only to cause him to become more turned on and his tool to become more hard. Once she was done taking them off she started to stroke his harden member slowly at first to tease him, she could tell by his face that her easing was working.

"Is my little kitsune-kun enjoying this?" He nodded only to cause her to lick his member slowly and softly which she earned herself a tiny moan from him. She smirked before taking his member into her mouth and licked it with her tongue. He could feel her wet mouth covering his tool. He could feel her mouth's wet and hot saliva all over his tool.

He weren't let her win this because he just tap her head which she looked at him, he used his hand to tell her to spin around now. She obeyed and moved her womanhood to his mouth and went back to sucking on him. He moved two fingers to her pussy and parted her lips to see her pussy inside better.

His mouth went to her wet pussy to start licking her pink inside before his other hand moved to her clit and started to play with it, he heard a low moan but he wanted to hear louder ones. He started play more with her clit while he kept on licking deeper.

"Do you like it when I play with your clit like this?" He teased her by just playing with her clit just tiny bit now. She just looked back at him with pleading eyes to do more. "Do you want me to keep playing with it like before?"

"Yes please play with it, make me feel good please Naru-kun." He nodded before playing with her clit harder while licking at her faster, she in turn started to suck on his tool faster. After little while Naruto moved her on her back before looking at her eyes, he moved closer to her before thrusting into her.

She moaned loud once she felt him inside of her but the pleasure just kept going up and down her body once he started to move. She wrapped her legs around his lower back and forced him to go deeper inside of her, she wanted him as deep she he could go.

He leaned down to suck on her nipples while he pounded against her, her one hand moved to his head again to force him down harder. Her other hand moved to her clit and started to play with it harder and harder causing more waves of pleasure to hit her body.

He picked up his pace and started to go harder but he watched to see if she was ok with this fast or roughness which her eyes just told him it was good. He kept on pounding against her as he could hear his balls spanking against her ass cheeks causing them to turn red.

With each fast and deep thrust she felt more pleasure wash over her body but she could almost feel herself hitting her first orgasm as she moaned out even more as she just lose it to the pleasure. She could also feel his hot seed coming deep inside her which she made her moan even more, she looked up at him before moving his lips against hers.

He moved his lips to her ear. "This was only round one, I want try a new idea I had seen in these books if you want to try it." She looked at him confused before she looked at him because she didn't know just what it was.

"If you show me, maybe I'll try it. That's maybe don't get your hopes up to soon." She smirked at him because she did trust him but part of her just wanted to know what it was, just what he had in mind to try on her caused her mind to go crazy to find out. She wanted to but when he went and got the book from his bag he turned to a page and handed it to her.

Her face just blushed at what she seen but she looked at him only to cause her blush to become deeper, truth would be told she also had thought of this. She thought of it after he left for the mission and when she thought of new things to try with him. She even asked Tsume about it and was told that it felt truly great when she had did it.

"I guess we could try it but first," She started to clean his tool off and she liked the taste of both of their juices together like this. She looked up with her chocolate browns eyes the whole time only to turn him on even more.

Once she had cleaned all the juices off she moved onto her hands and knees on top of the bed. "This is the last round because you shouldn't even be up moving right now." She scolded him playfully.

He moved behind her only to stare at her lovely ass, he slapped each side before he smirk to over to her. "You sure this is the last round?" She nodded but looked back at him with her lovely eyes that just made him smile as well. "Fine, but next time we're going longer." She nodded in agreement.

"Please be gentle with me, I'm not used to this kind of sex." He just gave her a smile to calm her mind. He more his member to her rear and slowly entered her anal which she could feel pain but just grin and handle it. He looked at her but slowly kept going trying not to cause any kind of pain for her.

Once he was finally full inside of her she started to feel both pain and pleasure which she started to moan out, she looked back telling him with her eyes to keep going now. He started to thrust slowly at first but he could feel her hips moving against him causing both of them to feel even more pleasure.

He grabbed her ass and slapped it again and again causing both sides to become red but this only caused a wave of pleasure to go through her body, she moved her hand to play with her pussy while he had his way with her ass.

She moaned more while she grabbed the pillow with her free hand to help with handing the pleasure and pain. She kept moving her hips back against him with her other hand played on her wet dripping pussy, she just kept wanting more of this pleasure.

He picked up his pace and kept giving a good slap on ass after every few thrusts inside of her, he loved just how he could pleasure this well and give her what she needed. He watched as she moaned louder in pleasure.

He took in the scene in front of him because her body just looked so sexy in his mind, he watched as the sweat came down her face while she moaned. How she moved her body against him like this, no matter how hard he went she was always there going back at him even harder.

When she finally had her 2nd orgasm hit her she cried out his name but he pulled out and let his load come all over her ass. She could feel his hot load on her ass but she just got up after she got done panting from how hard her 2nd orgasm had hit her.

"Looks like we both need a shower now?" He smirked before following her into the shower that was inside the room. It wasn't a huge shower but big enough to fit of them and to Naruto enjoyment there had their 3rd and last round of fun before both got out and went to sleep.

She laid down on him with her head against his chest but she just smiled feeling her bare naked body against his. She truly loved this man when she felt his arms around her back she just slowly let herself fall into a blissful sleep.

He could see the door opening but didn't see anyone behind it. He then noticed paw of claws trying to get ahold of the top of the bed. He moved bit to pick Kushina up which she moaned at him. He put her on his chest beside Yuugao and the three of them just went into a peaceful sleep.

When Naruto went to sleep he found himself staring at a cage with the words seal one it. "**So you finally come to visit me? It's about time."** He voice came from behind the cage but he didn't understand what was going on at all.

* * *

Thank you guys/girls again for reading

/walks out of the room

Kurenai – get back here now! (Follows me pissed off to)


End file.
